Awakened At Midnight
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: What am I? She asked silently. But, she knew what she was. The same thing Damon was. The same thing Stefan was. A vampire. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Continuation of For Whom Will I Wake. Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heh. For those of you new to the story, this is the next part of "For Whom Will I Wake". If you haven't read it, you might want to. Otherwise, this might not make sense. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed that story. You guys rock. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring Me To Life – Evanescence_

"_In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." – Benjamin Franklin_

Caroline had felt weightless as she fell. She fell from ten stories. Her heart and stomach had given agonizing lurches as the pavement and sidewalk had risen to meet her. She hit the ground and pain exploded inside of her in white hot bursts. And then.. Peace.

She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. The sky couldn't be that blue. The grass that green. She found herself laying on a checkered picnic blanket, a book open in her hand. The odd thing was, she didn't seem to be reading.

"It's all your fault, you know." Elena's voice chimed. "What is?" Caroline stood and raised her eyes to Elena before reeling back in horror. Elena's eyes were carved out and blood rolled down her cheeks like grotesque tears.

Her blouse and hands were stained with blood and in one hand, Caroline realized with a sickening jolt, she held a bloody knife. "Oh, god. Elena, your – your eyes!" Caroline exclaimed. "Am I pretty then?" Elena asked before giving a ghoulish giggle.

Caroline's eyes opened and she gasped, sucking in air painfully, oxygen flooded her lungs, alighting them with a burning ache. Her heart began to pound angrily, leaving Caroline with the sensation that it was bruised. She sat up, clutching her twinging chest and gazed around.

She blinked rapidly in disbelief. Her vision had somehow increased. She could see every particle of dust that floated on the air. She could hear footsteps on the floor above her. She shivered and looked down, realizing that she was wrapped in a white sheet.

"What the…?" She muttered, standing and peeling it off, examining herself. To her surprise, she found that every injury that had been inflicted on her the day before had vanished. Caroline looked around, her lips parting in horror. She'd never been to this part of the hospital before. She never _wanted_ to.

She was in the morgue. She sprinted across the room and grabbed a lab coat that hung on a rack and wrapped herself in it before plucking the tag that still hung on her toe off and tossed it into the garbage can. _Damon, _she thought. _I need to find Damon._

She looked around quickly and spotted a door on the other side of the crypts and hurried over to it, pushing it open. A blast of warm air washed over her, prickling her skin as she stepped from the cool linoleum floor out onto the asphalt street.

Caroline drew the white coat around her tighter before walking towards the lighted sidewalk. The light made her eyes burn, the roughness of the road scraped at her feet. She raised her hand to shield her eyes as her surroundings had suddenly become painful.

She ached. _Everywhere._ It was an ache that started at your flesh and sunk to your bones. Her throat burned with thirst. Her stomach seemed to twist inside of her, writhing painfully. "Damon," She whimpered, staggering down the road. _I need… I need… _She thought desperately.

Her gums felt as though needles were stabbing at them. It _hurt._ She felt dizzy. The world seemed to spin. She heard shouts down an alley, but they seemed muffled. Tinny. She'd passed the opening and paused, a delicious scent wafting from the street.

It made her throat burn and her gums throb. Caroline tried to fight it. She tried desperately to fight it. But, she couldn't. She turned and followed the scent as it called her, beckoning her. It was as sweet as a chorus of angels. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the low light.

And when she did, she heard a snuffling sound. She tilted her head downward and saw a young man on the ground, clutching at his stomach. He was whimpering as blood wept through his fingers. Caroline dropped to her knees. _I have to help him! _

She turned, "Help! _Someone, help!" _She turned to face him and froze. Her eyes traveled to the crimson streaks that flowed between his fingers. She never knew blood could look so lovely. She reached out, her fingers sweeping across the back of his hand, capturing ruby droplets.

She brought her fingers to her lips. The moment his blood touched her tongue, she knew it was possibly the worst thing she could have done. A painful change overtook her. She cried out, covering her mouth as she felt something bursting through her gums.

Fire spread throughout her mouth as tears of pain trickled down her cheeks. "Oh, god!" She sobbed, "Oh, g-god. What's happening to me?!" She gasped raggedly when the pain subsided and her tongue brushed over her teeth, feeling her eyeteeth elongated to deadly little points.

She still ached all over. The lovely scent of blood clouded her mind, and soon it was all she could think about. She turned to face the nameless young man. He was still alive, surprisingly. She saw his carotid pulsing in his throat as he struggled to breathe, and lunged forward.

Her new fangs broke through his flesh with ease and his blood exploded into her mouth. She gulped it down before it was replaced with another mouthful. The fresh blood coated her throat, soothing away the pain of hunger.

Every inch of her sang with happiness as she slowly drained away what little life the boy had left. Soon, she'd supped the last drop and released him. Horror splashed over Caroline in a cold wave when she'd realized what she had done.

_Oh, my god._ She thought, a sob of guilt spilling from her lips, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She blubbered before turning and running from the alley. She moved faster than she'd ever moved before. For a moment, she allowed herself to marvel at the way she sped past everyone and everything.

And then, the guilt returned. _What have I done?_ The thought kept bouncing around in her brain. _What am I? _She asked silently. But, she knew what she was. The same thing Damon was. The same thing Stefan was. A vampire. _How did this happen? __Why__ did this happen?_

"Damon," She told herself, "I have to find Damon." She navigated the dark and empty streets of Mystic Falls easily. Her newfound night vision helped her to see her surroundings as she darted towards the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

She hurtled up the driveway and slammed into the door with such force that she heard it crack as it swung open. The door slammed into the opposing wall with a _thud_. Caroline scurried into the hallway, shrieking, "Damon! _Damon!_ Are you home?!"

Her body had begun to tremble and that same familiar ache of hunger was rising within her once more. _Blood._ She thought,_ I need more blood._ She remembered the Salvatores' fridge with a start and flitted to the kitchen.

She heard rushed footsteps on the stairs and a familiar voice calling her name as she yanked the refrigerator open and began grabbing packets of blood. She tore into the first packet with her teeth and the taste of refrigerated blood hit her tongue.

She wanted to recoil from the stale taste, but she was far too hungry. The footsteps reached the kitchen and stopped. She heard a gasp and froze. Caroline slowly lowered the blood pack and turned. Blood was dripping from her chin, staining the white coat she was wearing.

Her eyes found Damon, frozen in a mixture of horror, relief and absolute joy. The elder vampire's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. "No," He choked, pain weighing his words down. "No, no, no." He took a step back, horrified.

Caroline knew in that moment that this was exactly what he had returned to her life to prevent. A white hot ache began in her heart, making her hiccup and gasp as tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to walk towards Damon. Damon halted and stared at her, stock still.

"Caroline," He breathed her name as though it were a silent prayer, a word of thanks to whatever god watched out for vampires. He reached for her, his hands grasping her face before he pulled her close, his forehead pressing against hers as he repeated her name, ache seeping into every syllable, "Caroline, Caroline, _Caroline._"

Caroline clutched at him, her hands sliding up his chest before making her way to his face, brushing her fingers over his beautiful features, her fingertips brushing over his jaw, his sculpted cheekbones, his brow. "I'm here," She whispered. "I'm right here, Damon."

He kissed her forehead, her brow, the tip of her nose, her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers. Caroline was set on fire by this simple touch. She never thought kisses could be so intense.

Somehow her hands fell upon his shoulders and she used them for leverage as she leapt into the air and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around Damon's neck as she returned his kiss feverishly.

Damon stepped towards the wall and her back collided with it, his hands gripping her hips. Damon's lips attacked hers hungrily, capturing them in a bruising kiss. Caroline wanted to forget everything that happened before she arrived, but the second she felt amazed at how quickly Damon made her forget, she remembered.

The guy. The alley. The _blood._ She gave a gentle push against Damon and he pulled away, gazing down at her. Caroline slid down the wall and stood shakily. "B – before I came here… there was this – this guy and –" she broke off, gasping, "– so much _blood._ I couldn't stop myself, Damon."

Her voice had cracked on the final words as she raised her eyes to his. Damon frowned, he stroked her cheek gently. "Where did this happen?" He asked. Caroline closed her eyes and strained to remember, "Um – It was – um – close to the hospital. I can't remember exactly where." She sighed softly, gazing up at him.

Damon nodded, "Alright. I'm going to dispose of that body before anyone gets suspicious. And then, –" he gestured to the lab coat Caroline wore, "– I'll stop at your mom's and steal you some clothes. Wait here." He turned and started towards the door.

Caroline moved so quickly that she frightened herself. She leaped in front of Damon, holding her hands out, "But, what if – what if you get caught? Or worse?" Damon's lips twitched before he waved away her worries, "I've had plenty of practice with this kind of thing, Blondie. Besides, we really don't want your mother and her little _council_ of vampire hunters getting wind of you in your newly-turned-vampire state, now do we?"

Caroline felt dizzy. Her mother? A vampire hunter? "My mother? She's – this is impossible!" Damon's smirk only widened, "A few months ago, you would have said my being a vampire was impossible." "What the hell kind of bizzaro world did I wake up in?!" Caroline shrieked, her eyes wide.

Damon shook his head and dropped a kiss to the top of Caroline's head and flitted away before she could stop him. "No, Damon – !" Caroline began, sighing when she realized that he had already vanished. "It's not… right."

_But, then again, when has Damon ever cared about right or wrong? _She thought and turned down the winding hallway to the parlor. Caroline shook her head wearily as she climbed the zigzagging staircase to the upstairs corridor that fed to the bedrooms and guest bedrooms.

She gazed around and instantly she was back in the alley, staring down at the body of the young man that she had killed. And she had killed him mercilessly. She hadn't cared about his wellbeing. Only of her own selfish hunger. Part of her felt a sick sort of pride.

_What does it matter? _The little voice in the back of her mind chimed, _he was dying anyway._ "No…" Caroline whimpered, covering her mouth, sickness rising in her. She couldn't be like this. She didn't _want_ to be like this. This couldn't possibly be her.

A door flew open and Stefan stepped out, his hair rumpled, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. "Caroline?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "Are you – ?" He stepped forward and halted, his eyes widening as he gazed down at her, realization setting in.

Caroline's lips trembled as her eyes swam with tears. She gave a short shake of her head before bolting down the hallway, finding her way to Damon's room, shoving the door open and flinging herself inside. She looked down at the bloodsplattered coat she wore and tore at it, sobbing softly.

She fought her way out of it and flung it away, staggering to the bathroom on shaky legs. She made her way to the shower and stepped inside, turning the taps on. She sunk to the floor as warm water cascaded over her. She felt herself shatter in a million tiny little shards.

Every inch of her seemed to ache with the heartbreak she felt. What was wrong with her? Since when does Caroline Forbes go around killing innocent humans? _That isn't me. _She thought fiercely, _I'm not like that. Not like the others. I am __not__ a killer. _

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest. Soon, she stood and scrubbed away the blood. Her blood. And…_his_ blood. She wrapped herself into a towel and walked towards Damon's closet, plucking one of his many black shirts from a hanger.

She pulled it on and gazed around, relief spreading through her as she released a soft sigh. Her relief was only momentary. A crow was perched on the windowsill. It tilted its head to the side, gazing at her with one beady eye.

Caroline felt a cold flow through her, from head to toe as she gazed at the bird. It emitted a loud _caw_ and leapt from the window, spreading its wings and flying away. Caroline sunk to the floor, placing her hand on her stomach. The crow was sent to send a message. _"I'm coming."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I would like to take a moment and thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys make my day. Truly. You brighten my day. I love checking my email and finding my inbox loaded with reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys rock!**

**Secondly, I'd like to apologize if this chapter sucks. I've been trying desperately to get back into the groove of writing and I've been distracted, tired, etc. I'm a terrible, terrible writer. And I apologize for that.**

**Thirdly, I'd like to say that I'm bringing in an OC to shake things up in Mystic Falls and cause a bit of mayhem. I know. It should be enough that Klaus is there and all, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, in my mind's eye, I kind of picture my OC as Daniel Sharman from Teen Wolf. *.* Heh. Yep. I kinda saw him, heard his accent and thought, "If only..." And then, he was created. There will be a backstory to him and how he ties in to the Mystic Falls gang and such. I hope you guys like him.**

**Anyway, I'll stop here and let you read. _If_ you actually read my ramblings. Heh. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews, alerts, and favorites. Stay awesome.**

* * *

_Now you're asking me to listen._

_Well, then tell me about everything._

_No lies, we're losing time._

_'Cause this is a battle and it's your final last call._

_It was a trial. You made a mistake, we know._

_But, why aren't you sorry? Why aren't you sorry? Why?_

_This could be better. You used to be happy to try._

_Battle - Colbie Caillat_

Caroline couldn't sleep that night. Not even after Damon had returned with a bag of her favorite clothes. He'd changed into the pair of pajama bottoms he wore the last time she spent the night with him and climbed into bed.

She curled up against him, closing her eyes, but every inch of her hummed with nervous energy. She felt her stomach twist into knots and rumble. Her slow-beating heart thudded against her sternum. She couldn't sleep. No matter how desperately she tried.

She just lay next to Damon and watched him sleep. It was amazing how innocent and helpless the elder vampire appeared in his sleep. Those beautiful features that were almost always screwed up into a scowl were smoothed and she saw the Damon from before.

The youthful, innocent boy she'd seen in her dreams. With his large, innocent blue eyes and hopeful expression. It made her heart ache to think of him. What would he think if he knew what his feature would be? She breathed out a soft sigh and brushed a curling lock of raven hair from Damon's forehead.

He made a soft sound and opened his eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, gazing at her. Caroline shrugged, biting her lip. Damon sat up, his brow hiking as he looked down at her. "Tell me." He said. Caroline sat up, raking her fingers through her platinum locks, "There..." She began_. _

_Just tell him!_ The little voice said waspishly. "There was a crow. And, when I saw it, I just got this feeling." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Damon set his jaw as his brows furrowed, "I see." He said at last, his tones clipped.

Something about the way he said it - maybe it was the distant look in his eyes - struck a fearful chord in Caroline. He knew. He knew what it meant. What it could mean. Suddenly, Caroline felt very tired. Tired of vampires. Tired of her dreams. Tired of crows. Tired of secrets.

And tired of every damn thing that came in between. "I think I'll sleep now," She said more sharply than she intended. She turned her back to Damon and yanked the covers over her as she flopped down onto the bed. She heard Damon's exasperated sigh and felt him lay beside her.

She sensed more than she saw him reach for her. "No." She said, her jaw set as she folded her arms. Damon uttered a sound of frustration and she felt his cold breath on the back of her neck. It sent ripples down her spine but she forced herself to remain firm before she drifted off, welcoming the peace that came with sleep.

Soon, the sound of birds chirping invaded her mind and ears. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself instantly awake. Caroline hadn't even moved and she already knew that Damon had left the Boardinghouse. _Probably doing more damage control._ She thought, before she realized with a jolt.

Today was the funeral. _Her_ funeral. _Oh, god._ She sat upright, nausea flooding through her. She pushed the covers aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The second her feet slapped against the hardwood floor the world seemed to have pitched sideways.

She staggered around the bed and a flash of white invaded her peripheral. She moved towards the pillow Damon had slept on. A slip of paper with her name scrawled on it rested atop the pillow.

She recognized it as Damon's handwriting as she lifted it and flipped it open, reading; _Caroline, I'm sorry for leaving like this but I am taking care of business. I hate leaving you - especially given that you are a newborn vampire with no self-control - _Caroline huffed, "Asshole."

_- And today is your "funeral". Before you consider it, you cannot come. Because A) there is no way you'd make it in the sunlight without doing a terrible imitation of the Human Torch. And B) I think staying under the council's radar should be more important. I will return as soon as I can. ~ Damon. P.S. There is blood in the fridge. You should feed as much as possible._

Caroline crumpled up the letter and marched over to the tote Damon had brought her and poked through it, picking out a pink crisscross top and a pair of short shorts, peeling off Damon's shirt and pulling the clothes on. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

She pulled a packet of blood from the fridge and pried it open, pouring it into the mug. Caroline chewed on her lower lip. _The Council? The Founder's Council? Is that who he means? Wait. The Council of vampire hunters? Oh, my god. _She thought; gripping the counter as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Caroline picked up the mug and brought it to her lips, chugging down the thick, cold blood. She grimaced at the repulsive taste, but forced herself to swallow. The blood slowly eased the hunger pains that hammered at her joints and made her ache and made her dizzy.

She emptied the mug and set it in the sink before making her way to the living room unsteadily. Caroline dropped onto the couch, gripping her head as she felt the ground being torn away under her feet.

Soon she bolted upright, dressed in a blue negligée. Her heart was thundering fearfully in her chest as she glanced beside her, seeing Damon laying there. Her breath caught in her throat as she gingerly traced the bite-mark on her throat. Caroline swallowed thickly and stood as silently as she could.

She kept glancing back at the sleeping vampire as she crept to the door. Her fingers wrapped around the familiar metal knob and she'd begun to turn it when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Good morning." Caroline gasped, whirling around seeing Damon standing behind her.

He tilted his head, a smirk making its way across his lips. "No," Caroline whimpered, backing away. She picked up the lamp next to her bed. "Don't do that –" Damon began, but Caroline struck him with it anyway. He barely winced or moved. The blonde dropped the lamp and rushed across the room.

"Ah, ah, ah." Damon scolded her, wagging a finger as she grabbed a paperweight from her second bedside table and pitched it at him. He ducked it easily before advancing on her. Caroline bolted around the bed, crying out when he gripped her shoulders and tossed her onto the bed.

She scrambled backwards, sobbing as she chucked the pillow she'd slept on at him. "_Get away from me!_" She shrieked. Damon snatched it from the air, saying conversationally, "You know, this could have gone a completely different way." He brought the pillow to his nose and breathed in the scent of her blood.

Veins blossomed, ridging beneath his skin as blood pooled into his eyes and his eyeteeth elongated. He threw the pillow aside with a snarl and rushed her.

Caroline awakened with a cry, rolling off the couch. She hit the floor with a _thud_ and clambered to her feet. Many events had floated to the surface of her mind as the wall – the floodgates – that held back her memories had collapsed. Damon's previous treatment of her.

Her turning into a vampire – the _first time_. Everything that had happened before. The one thing that had made knots writhe in her stomach was the fact that Damon had fallen for _Elena. _She remembered how she'd felt then too. Heartbroken.

"_So, are you bringing Stefan to the dance?" Caroline asked Elena nonchalantly. "I guess. I mean, I don't know." Elena said with a shrug before whispering to her, "I just made out with his brother." Caroline felt her stomach drop at the words. "Oh." _

_She'd said, feeling her tongue nearly cut on the sharpness of the word. She turned back to the paper decorations she was standing in front of. _

Caroline closed her eyes and soon she was sitting before Stefan. "They slept together, didn't they?" He asked, sounding as broken as she felt. Caroline avoided his eyes and soon he had crossed the room and upended a table with a shout.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in the sitting room of the Boardinghouse. She didn't know how she was going to face Damon. Especially now. Especially after this. She spun and hurried up the stairs, gasping for oxygen as she felt her heart shatter within her chest. It was too much. Too soon.

She couldn't handle it. Caroline barreled down the hallway blindly before colliding with something… soft. "Caroline?" She heard Stefan's bewildered tones. "Stefan!" She gasped, pulling away, "I'm sorry. I should have -" She didn't know what she should have done.

But, before she could think of something to say, Stefan was speaking again. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Tears were prickling at her eyes and she nodded, "Everything happened. God, everything did happen, didn't it?" Caroline avoided his gaze.

She knew what he must be feeling. Confusion. Realization. Horror. And finally, acceptance. "You remember." He said colorlessly. Caroline raised her eyes to his, her lips trembling, her voice cracked as she spoke. "Yes. I remember now. Please, Stefan, I just want to be left alone."

She hurtled past him and into Damon's bedroom. She began gathering the clothes Damon had brought her and shoved them into the tote, grabbing it and flinging its handles over her arm. Caroline slipped her feet into a pair of comfortable, but stylish, sandals and strode to the door.

She hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. She'd only made it to the door when Damon stepped through it. The second she laid eyes on him, all her hurt, all the pain and the agony she felt had melted away. Damon halted in his tracks. "You're…leaving?" He said haltingly.

Caroline glanced down at the bag on her arm. "No. I just wanted to… get some more clothes from Mom's." She said lamely. Damon's brows knit together as he took another step forward. _God, I wish he would just… stop being so…. Gorgeous. _She thought, frustrated.

"Right," Damon said disbelievingly. "Well, I got you something." He extended his hand, revealing a small, black velvet ring box in his palm. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She plucked the ring box from his hand and opened it. Resting on the small pillow was a small ring with a dark blue stone.

She looked closer and saw that the blue stone had golden flecks. Caroline lifted the ring to inspect it further. It was a simple circlet, made of silver. The silver strands entwined with each other like vines, they even had small silver leaves.

They wrapped round and round and even wound around the teardrop shaped stone. It was simple, lovely and breathtaking. "Damon –" She began. The elder vampire stepped forward and took the ring, slipping it onto her finger. "It'll protect you. From the sun." He said.

"So, do all lapis stones come equipped with special sun blocking powers?" Caroline asked, looking down at the ring on her hand. "No," Damon said, gazing down at her. "Only those spelled by a witch." The blonde avoided his eyes. Which was especially hard, given that he was so intent on capturing hers.

"So, may I ask why you seem so distant today?" He asked, hurt lacing his words. "I need to go," Caroline said softly. "I can't be here. Not when I know –" her voice cracked, "– What I know. I know it all happened in the past and it won't happen now, but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurts. All these emotions, I can't control them. I wish I could, but they –" She shook her head and slipped past him before darting out the door.

"_Caroline!_" His cry shredded the last vestiges of her heart. She couldn't turn back. Not now. She hurt too much. Every time she blinked, all she could see in her mind's eye was Damon kissing Elena. She tore down the road, the trees and surrounding greenery becoming a blur.

She slowed to a stop when she recognized the street she was travelling along. It was hers. The street she and her closest friends lived on. She strolled along before stopping at her old house. She didn't know when she started referring to it as her _old_ house. Just that she did now.

Caroline walked up the footpath and stood on the porch, gazing into the window. Looking through the picture window of the living room, she could see her mother, seated in a chair. Liz Forbes was clothed in a long black dress. She was sobbing into a handkerchief.

Caroline cried with her and placed her hand on the window, the pain she caused her mother was devastating. It pained Caroline more than it pained her mother. If that were even possible. She watched Liz for a moment before turning and hurrying down the path she came.

She didn't know how much time had passed. But she found that when she arrived in the living room of the Boardinghouse, Damon was seated with a glass filled with amber fluid in his hand. She smelled the alcohol from where she stood. It was bourbon.

"I'm going to stay." She announced. Damon didn't even stand or acknowledge that he'd heard her. She watched as he took a sip from his glass. The only sound in the room was the ice clinking against the glass every time Damon moved it. Caroline fidgeted. She couldn't bear the silence.

Especially when he was so close. She felt the shards of her broken heart slice into her lungs with every breath she took. "Well," she said in brittle tones, "I'd also like to have my own room. Staying with you in the same room – it'd just make things worse –"

"Would it really?" Damon said softly. It would have been better if he yelled. When Damon doesn't yell, that's when he's most dangerous. Caroline swallowed, feeling her stomach open up to a pit. "Yes." Her voice shook. "With all these memories coming back, I can't –"

She leapt back when Damon stood and faced her in one fluid motion, "You think I'm _proud_ of all that that happened?" Even in this broken state, Damon still seemed most intimidating to her. Somehow, he towered over her, even at a distance.

"I've done millions of things I wish to _god_ I could take back! _But I can't._ I told you. I've done horrible things. Because I'm a horrible person." "Damon –" "You've told me this yourself. I'm sorry that I'm the bad guy, I really am. But some things you can't change."

Caroline gazed at him, her vision blurred with tears, "So, you thought that changing _everything _– raping the memories from everyone's heads – turning back _time_ would fix everything?" Damon looked away, "I wanted –"

"Elena. It doesn't take a genius to know _exactly _what you wanted." Caroline shook her head and turned away, walking to the door. "You." Damon said finally, stopping her. Caroline drew in a sharp breath.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't know that after all the horrible things I've done that I could believe for a _second_ that you wanted me?" She heard the ache in his voice and felt it as though it were her own. She spun to face him, saying firmly, "Yes. I did. But, you didn't bother to ask. Instead, you fell in love with my _best friend_ and hooked up with her."

She gave a little shrug, "But, it's okay. I'm always everyone's second choice. I was Matt's second choice after Elena. I was Tyler's second choice after Vicki. I would've thought _you'd _at least understand _that_." Her pretty features hardened before she turned and walked out, leaving a stunned Damon behind.

Night had fallen by the time his ship arrived. Expressing his displeasure at the tardiness of the approach to land was already deemed useless. He gave a soft scoff at the dismissal and stepped down from where he stood at the bow.

He worked his stiffened joints and strode past the other passengers, making his way to the bridge. As he traversed the passages, he smoothed the black silk sleeve of his shirt, a smirk adorning his lips. He glimpsed his own pale reflection as he passed a round window.

He took a moment to appraise his appearance. He had high, cheekbones and finely chiseled features. His eyes were the dark blue of the sea. And his chestnut locks were loosely curled and tumbled over his forehead.

He looked to be a young man of twenty and at one time, he would've been considered effeminate for such delicate features. And he would've torn the head off anyone who accused him of having feminine qualities. _Six billion years and what has the world come to? _He thought spitefully.

He'd been around since then and humanity still plagued the earth with their sickness. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of one of the microbes evolving into so-called super predators… worse the self-proclaimed dominant species. The thought had made him sick.

He strolled down the hallway towards the cowering little man in the bridge of the ship. The captain, a man of good size at six feet, his muscle developing into the softness of fat in his old age, hid behind the wheel. _As though that would help him, t_he stranger thought with obvious relish as a chuckle rumbled in the confines of his throat.

He was nothing if not deeply amused at this behavior. _Humans with their superior minded thinking and uninspiring hopes of survival. A feckless breed if there ever was one._ As he advanced on the captain, he felt the change come about him. It wasn't an obvious one. But, it was a change, nonetheless.

His eyes took on a predatory light, gleaming with an inhuman sheen as he released a sigh of relief, feeling his canines break through his gums. It was an alleviation. Showing his hidden nature. Allowing his true self to come forth.

The captain's eyes widened as he gazed at the beast before him, "Wha – _what are you?_" "Nature," The young man snarled; a grisly, monstrous tone to his voice. "Only a little more advanced." He chuckled and it was a terrible, growling sound as he suddenly appeared in front of the man, his lips skinned back to reveal his vampiric visage.

The captain loosed a bloodcurdling scream – not that anyone would have heard him. The young man lunged forward, gripping the measly human in an inescapable grip, sinking his elongated eyeteeth into the soft flesh of his throat. Hot, fresh blood gushed into the vampire's mouth.

He gulped it down, feeling the warmth spread from head to toe. A healthy, almost human flush blossomed on his cheeks. Once he'd consumed the final drop, he released the man, letting him crumple to the floor. Swiveling, he strode out of the room. The young man walked up the stairs and to the top deck.

He nudged a bloodstained teddy bear out of his path with the toe of his boot in distaste before continuing to the bow. He'd traveled the ocean after having been awakened by her transformation. It wasn't an ability that many had. He'd felt her. Felt her pain, her joy, and her passions.

Every time a new vampire awakened, he felt it. Like a knife. Like a flame. It was a pain. And a release. Like the loosening of a tight bandage. He stepped onto the bow of the ship and leapt down. He could sense her. He knew the instant he awoke where she was. And that is where he is going to be. Mystic Falls.

_Holy water cannot help you now._

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out._

_I don't want your money. I don't want your crown._

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_Holy water cannot help you now._

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out._

_I'm gonna raise the stakes. I'm gonna smoke you out._

_Seven Devils – Florence + the Machine_


	3. Chapter 3

_I held the pieces of my soul._

_I was shattered. And I wanted you to come and make me whole._

_Then I saw you yesterday. But you didn't notice. You just walked away._

'_Cause everything you wanted me to hide is everything that makes me feel alive._

_The cities grow; the rivers flow. Where you are I never know. But I'm still here._

_If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone and I'm still here?_

_The lights go out, the bridges burn. Once you're gone you can't return. But, I'm still here._

_Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to run away? But, I'm still here._

_I'm Still Here – Vertical Horizon._

Caroline tossed and turned on the bed. She expelled a low sigh, kicking off the sheets and sat up. She'd moved out of Damon's bedroom and into one that was on the other side of the Boardinghouse. And now, she can't sleep. It wasn't like the bed wasn't comfortable. It was.

There was a brand new mattress – of her choosing – on it, fresh linens, and new pillows and yet, she couldn't sleep. Caroline chewed on her lower lip as she stood and tiptoed across the floor. She slipped out of her new room and snuck across the Boardinghouse and made her way to Damon's room.

She pushed the door open and lingered in the doorway, gazed at Damon. The blankets rested atop his hips, revealing the creamy expanse of his back. Caroline watched as his muscles rippled as he moved and sighed. She fidgeted in the doorway, her tongue skating over her lips.

Caroline watched him sleep for a moment before Damon moved. He gripped the blankets that covered the side of the bed that she used to sleep on and he threw them back. Caroline placed her hand over her heart and waited a few seconds before making her way to the bed and crawling under the blankets.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Damon. She bit her lip as she felt Damon's fingertips brush over her spine. When she made no sound or movement of disapproval, she felt him slip closer and wind his arms around her waist.

She sighed when Damon pressed his cool lips to her neck and drifted off to sleep. The sound of the front door slamming shut rattled through her, to her bones. Caroline bolted upright and gazed around the room, alarmed. She was back in her bedroom.

The bedroom she'd chosen was somewhere in between the sizes of Stefan's and Damon's. It had a high, vaulted ceiling and was decorated with antique furniture. A large dresser faced her from across the room and to her right was a scroll top desk.

A chaise lounge chair sat catty-cornered to her left, near the window. Caroline supposed she liked this room the best of all that she'd viewed because it made her feel a bit like Scarlett O'Hara. She'd giggled at the thought of sweeping into the room and swooning into the chaise when she'd first seen the room.

But, now…. Her things had been scattered about the room. Caroline had felt that stealing her things from her mother's house, while her mother believed her to be dead seemed a bit morbid. But, she didn't protest. Mostly, because it was nice to have her things. It made this place almost seem like home.

Stefan had never taken anything he couldn't fit in his pockets. Unless, of course, Damon had assisted him. Then, Stefan would talk to Liz while Damon snuck off with Caroline's things. That's how her CDs and stereo had made it to the Boardinghouse.

They never took anything that would be obviously missing to Liz. Thinking of her mother made her heart ache. So, she marveled at the fact that Stefan and Damon had made it out with her vanity table and chair. Picturing Damon and Stefan sprinting down the street carrying the table made Caroline giggle.

She pushed the blankets back and stood, looking down at the plush shaggy rug and wiggled her toes. She stretched and padded across the room, pulling the door open and she heard Bonnie's enraged tones, "_Where the hell is she, Damon?_" Damon replied smoothly, "All good things in time, Judgy."

Caroline heard Bonnie make an exasperated sound, "I made you the ring. You promised that I could see Caroline if I did. I want to see her. I want _proof_ that she's still alive!"

Caroline felt her heart constrict and before she could stop herself, she'd flitted to the second floor landing and leaned over the banister and said, "I'm here, Bonnie." The witch raised her eyes to Caroline and breathed out shakily, "Caroline!"

Bonnie shoved past an exacerbated Damon and made her way up the stairs. She flung her arms around Caroline and stiffened. Caroline frowned, "What's wrong, Bonnie?" Bonnie shook her head, drawing back, a tight smile on her lips, "Nothing. I just remembered that I have something I need to do."

And before the young vampire could say or do anything, the witch had bolted down the stairs and from the house. "What….?" Caroline breathed out, perplexed. Damon glanced up at her but she'd already turned away.

She started down the hallway, when Stefan intoned, "Caroline?" She stopped and turned towards him. Stefan glanced around before nodding to the second floor landing, "Let's get out of here."

Caroline looked down at her tank top, shorts and bare feet before saying, "Give me a moment to change." She slipped into her room and walked to her dresser, pulling a pair of jeans and a soft t-shirt from the drawers and pulled them on before stepping into a pair of sensible shoes.

She hurried out to the hallway and nodded to Stefan. "I'm ready," she breathed out. Stefan led her from the Boardinghouse and to the forest. It was a long while before either of them spoke. Caroline enjoyed the silence. Stefan always seemed to know what she needed and how to give it to her.

He brought her blood and books that he knew she'd enjoy. He made her smile and laugh and listened to her when she needed him too. He'd been a wonderful friend to her. And after everything between her and Damon, she needed that.

"I know," Stefan had begun, "things have been uncomfortable and rocky between you and Damon. I just think that you two need to talk." Caroline had opened her mouth to reply indignantly, but Stefan had barreled on before she could utter a sound, "You should hear his side of things."

"_Why?_" Caroline had cried, "So he can justify taking my memories? Turning back time? _Sleeping with Elena?_" She huffed as tears threatened to well in her eyes, "I don't think so. I don't need to hear it. Not now. Not ever. If he never spoke to me again about all this _bullshit_ it'd be too soon!"

She walked faster, passing by Stefan, who emitted a soft sigh. Caroline strode through the forest furiously. She barely acknowledged where her feet landed and the sound of the twigs and leaves crunching under her feet. Her foot struck something and it caught.

Caroline cried out as she pitched forward, and landed on a hardwood floor. Soon, a pair of strong hands gripped her and she was flipped over. Damon hovered over her, gazing down at her.

His aquatic oculars roamed the plains of her face before he lowered his head, his silken lips grazing over her jawline as Caroline protested half-heartedly, "No. Damon, this isn't right. Elena –"

Her protests died on her lips as Damon pressed his finger to them, finishing for her, "Doesn't need to know _anything._ She and I are through. Or hasn't she told you yet?" Caroline shook her head quickly. "Well, now you know." Damon quipped, darting forward, his lips crushing against hers in a feverish kiss.

"_Caroline!_" Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the leaf-covered forest floor. "What the –" She sputtered, spitting out leaves, grass and moss. Stefan pulled her to her feet. "I need to – to talk to Damon." Caroline said uneasily.

"So, you've finally decided to take my advice?" Stefan said with a slight chuckle. Caroline cast him a frosty look. "That wasn't what I meant." She pulled away from him and hurried away, rushing to the Boardinghouse. Caroline nearly collided with Damon when she entered.

"Damon!" She gasped. Damon's lips twitched into something of a smile. "Hello, Blondie." She pulled away from him and straightened her blouse, "We need to talk." She said firmly. "Sounds serious," Damon said, sounding tired and drawn.

"You could have told me," Caroline said softly. "About?" The elder vampire perked a brow. "Us. We were together before –" "No, we weren't." Damon cut her off. "What?" Caroline asked, confused. Damon looked away.

"What aren't you telling me?" Caroline asked, her stomach writhing painfully. "You..." Damon began, seemingly searching for the words, before he thought the better of it and said weakly, "You died."

Everything seemed to spin. Caroline grabbed at the wall weakly, "_What?_" Damon shook his head, "You had died." "No," Caroline gasped, "I don't – _I don't believe you._" "Believe it," Damon continued, "You were killed. Right in front of me." "Who – w-_why?_" Caroline sputtered, sinking to the floor.

Damon just shook his head. "_You should have told me._" It was a broken sound that escaped Caroline's lips. It came out like a sentence. But, her voice was filled with pain. She knew Damon heard the agony behind the words. He averted his eyes, "Part of the deal –" He broke off with a sigh.

"Turning back time didn't come for free. There was a price. A steep one. For one, I was never supposed to be part of your life again. I was to allow you to live out your life, human and happy. But, it was so hard." The longing in Damon's voice made Caroline's heart ache.

"I wanted to – needed to – be a part of your life again. I couldn't resist." "What was the other part of the price?" Caroline asked warily. "You weren't to be turned into a vampire. Neither you nor Elena." Damon finished. "And what would happen if –" Caroline didn't finish her sentence.

The entire Boardinghouse began to shake and rumble. Caroline staggered forward only to collide with Damon's muscular frame. He wrapped her into his arms and moved them both to a doorframe. "_What's happening?_" Caroline shrieked. "It's an earthquake." Was Damon's bewildered reply.

He gazed down at her and their lips barely brushed before Caroline placed her hands on his chest, pulling away before averting her sapphire hues as the earthquake stopped. "So, what was that about?" She breathed out. "I couldn't resist," Damon said, "I'm sorry."

Caroline arched a platinum brow before gesturing around, indicating the earthquake, "So, what was that about?" Damon blinked before realizing what she meant and he said somewhat casually, "I don't know. Nature being thrown out of balance. The universe being ripped apart. It could be anything." Caroline swallowed thickly, "Oh." She whispered.

It had felt so good to have his feet on solid land again that he'd nearly forgotten his objective. _Nearly._ He'd made his way through each little insipid American town. Until he'd stood on the border of the town they called Mystic Falls. The young man's lips parted into something of a smile.

Any passerby would have thought it were genuine. A smile of contentment perhaps. But, he knew. It was nothing more than a facial tic. He had no such emotions. Not enough at least, to garner such a knee-jerk reaction.

He made a dismissive sound and twisted his handsome features into an expression of abhorrence. _Humans are so controlled by their hormones. Believing that what they feel under the pretense of brain chemicals is real. _He thought, disgust poisoning each word.

He could feel the taint of magic on the air. It was repulsive. His nose crinkled in revulsion. He strode into the town, seeing its occupants engaging in various activities. It was so odd to him that humans were out and about. In his first few days, the humans had cowered in fear. Afraid of him.

As a rule, humans do not generally like being lower on the food chain. He rolled his shoulders and walked further along the walkway, his azure orbs roaming over the townspeople, searching for the face that had flooded his dreams.

He remembered her alabaster flesh, blushed cerise lips, flaxen locks tumbling over her shoulders and cerulean optics that pierced his very soul. If he'd had a soul, that is. None of them had matched her. Not one of the citizens of Mystic Falls.

Frustrated to no end, he closed his eyes and searched for her. His Power emanating from him as easy as breathing. He felt a pinprick of her Power spark on the other side of the town. _There you are, love. _He thought, feigned affection caressing the words in his mind. He could find her now. Once he's ready to.

_Now, how to integrate myself in this inane little town?_ His brows furrowed as he made his way through the town, soon he heard Caroline's name spoken. He focused on his hearing and heard the voice of a young woman being carried on the wind, "_I mean, why was Caroline even in that building? Can you honestly tell me that you believe Caroline would go to __that__ town and to __that__ building for no obvious __reason__ and just __happened__ to fall to her death?_"

The young man's eyes narrowed as he picked through the crowd gathered in the courtyard of the… what was it called again? Oh, yes. The _school._ Finally he put a face to the voice. The young woman who spoke was lovely, with her olive skin and brown eyes, her chestnut locks framing her face.

If he were an artist, he'd love to paint her or carve the perfect plains of her face into marble. But, he isn't. The vampire sauntered towards her table as the girl next to her spoke, "Elena," She breathed out a patient sigh that sounded exaggerated, even to the vampire's ears.

The girl next to Elena was equally as lovely. Her skin was the color of coffee and her hair tumbled past her shoulders in waves. The young man felt the Power radiating off her and a smirk tugged at his lips. _A witch. How…delicious._ He thought with a soft chuckle.

He stopped in front of their table and said in pleasant British tones, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear. But, I believe you mentioned Caroline?" The girls gazed at him in surprise. Elena's lips parted and she stammered, "You knew Caroline?" "That's right," The vampire continued conversationally, "And I believe we have a lot in common." His lips spread into a wide smile.

_No wealth. No ruin. No silver. No gold._

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_O, Death._

_Well, I am Death. None can excel._

_I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_O, Death._

_My name is Death and the end is here._

_O Death – Jen Titus._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! I've been so busy, I haven't been able to update. But, that doesn't mean that I haven't been trying to write. It just means I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed this story and For Whom Will I Wake. You guys are awesome. I love opening my inbox and finding your reviews, your reactions and questions. You brighten my day. Honestly.**

* * *

_I will keep quiet. You won't even know I'm here._

_You won't suspect a thing. You won't see me in your mirror._

_But, I've crept into your heart. You can't make me disappear, 'til I make you –_

_I made myself at home in the covers and the lies._

_I'm learning all your tricks. I can hurt you from inside._

_I made myself a promise you would never see me cry, 'til I make you –_

_You'll never know what hit you. Won't see me closing in._

_I'm gonna make you suffer this hell you put me in._

_I'm underneath your skin. The devil within._

_You'll never know what hit you._

_The Devil Within – Digital Daggers_

Caroline had just finished her shower, scrubbing away the debris from the forest floor and the plaster and sheetrock from the earthquake, when she heard voices. She slunk into the hallway, wrapped in a towel.

She heard Damon's enraged tones, "If I wanted a fortune cookie, I would've bought one, Witch!" "I'm just telling you what I felt, Damon." Bonnie sounded annoyed. Caroline peered over the banister. She saw Bonnie standing in front of Damon.

And beside him stood a girl with long brown hair that tumbled down her back in waves. Caroline's breath caught. It was Elena. It _looked _like Elena. "Well, that's nice." The girl said. It _sounded_ like Elena. _What the hell's going on?_ Caroline thought.

Soon, she was hit with memories. The girl that looked like Elena stood above her as she lay in a hospital bed, "_Game on._" She uttered before covering Caroline's face with a pillow, smothering her.

"_You and I are going to have so much fun together,_" She said, malicious delight coloring her voice. The girl, _Katherine, _Caroline's mind whispered, pinning her against the wall with the intent to kill her.

"You're telling us that you're feeling that the earthquake is a portent and since I value my life, I will be sure to be _far_ away when whatever this is warning us about comes." She turned, the heels of her boots clicking over the hardwood floor as she sashayed to the door.

"It's not coming, Katherine." Bonnie gritted out, causing the other girl to stop. "It's already here." At the witch's words, the sky had darkened and the sound of clattering filled Caroline's ears. The windows shook as something peppered against them.

One of them shattered, making the young blonde shriek before she raised her cerulean optics, seeing a dead bird resting in front of her. "_Caroline!_" Damon's cry ripped through her skull as he appeared before her, shielding her as the noise grew louder before slowly ceasing.

"What was that?" Caroline gasped. "He's coming." Bonnie droned; her words were empty of inflection. Her eyes were blank. A trickle of fear rippled down the young vampire's spine. "He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." The witch repeated.

Damon's eyes widened and for the first time, Caroline saw him fearful. He raced toward the Bennett witch and shook her, "Who's coming? Bonnie!" Bonnie raised her eyes to him and a serene smile spread across her lips. "Death." Her eyes rolled up and she collapsed against the blue eyed vampire.

Katherine had watched the entire display, rigid and terrified. She looked at Damon and said in wavering tones, "I reiterate. I'm going. Away. Far. Away." She turned and flickered towards the door, but the eldest Salvatore had deposited the witch onto the divan and sprinted after her, blocking her path.

"Who was Bonnie talking about? I know you know, Katherine. So spare me the posturing." Katherine's amber hues flitted to Caroline before making their way to Damon's azure orbs. "You don't want to know, Damon. Trust me. And if he's coming, he's coming for _her._" She jerked her head towards Caroline.

"So, if I were you, I'd be thinking the same thing I am." She bolted from the Boardinghouse. Damon swiveled to face Caroline, horror written across his beautiful features. The young blonde stood and staggered to her room and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She jumped when she saw a shadow in the doorway. Bonnie was standing in the doorway, her eyes – that lovely dark green hue that Caroline was familiar with – were blank. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Bonnie move towards her slowly, the movement was smooth, easy.

"He's coming for you, Caroline." Her voice was colorless. It was almost like she was a void. "He's coming. And in his wake, death, blood and mayhem follow." Caroline breathed out shakily, "Who is he?" Bonnie's empty eyes flitted to Caroline's face, "The first of his kind. The last of the true ones."

"True what?" Caroline demanded. Bonnie seemed about to answer, but before she could utter a sound, she crumpled, unconscious. It was as though a switch was flipped within her. The floor below Caroline was alit with chaos. She heard raised voices and footsteps on the stairs, "_Elena!_"

The door to Caroline's room flew open and Elena tumbled past the threshold, followed by Damon. "Oh, my god," Her words came out like water breaking a dam. The Gilbert girl looked shattered from within, her pain rolling down her cheeks in crystalline rivulets.

She babbled on blindly, "He told me you might be alive. He said he never believed that story about you, either." Damon was rooted in place. "_Who_ told you?" "The new guy in town," Elena's watery voice was filled with confusion, as though she were thinking, "_Does it __really __matter, Damon?_"

"What's his _name?_" The elder vampire was livid. "He said his name was Hayden." "Hayden?" Damon began, "And he doesn't have a last name?" Elena cast Damon an exasperated glance, "No, Damon. He didn't –" She broke off, seeing the Bennett witch on the floor, her ochre oculars widened.

"_Oh, my god! Bonnie!_" She cried. Caroline looked at Bonnie, her lips pinching into a frown, "She fainted." Elena rushed past her and dropped to her knees, placing two fingers to Bonnie's throat. She expelled a sigh, "She's fine." Caroline nodded and looked at Damon, whose brows had knit together.

He slipped from the room wordlessly, leaving the blonde confused. Elena had stood, guiding her unconscious friend to the bed, "Why was Damon interrogating me?" She asked, perplexed. Caroline shook her head silently, "He was…." To be honest, Caroline didn't know what Damon _was._

The eldest Salvatore had appeared to be high-strung lately. Caroline didn't understand what his problem was. He hadn't told her much of anything. "I don't know," The blonde whispered. Elena looked at her and said just as softly, "I'm really glad you're okay."

_But, I'm not. Not really._ Caroline thought despairingly. She watched the other girl make her way to the door. "Wait." The vampire said. Her friend paused, turning to face her. "You can't tell my mom. _Please_, Elena." She pleaded. Elena nodded slowly and left the room.

Caroline dropped onto the chaise, the breath leaving her dead lungs in a _whoosh._ "Hey," Stefan poked his head into the room, concern on his handsome features, "Do you wanna get out of here for a bit?" Caroline nodded eagerly, "Yes." She stood and followed him from the room gratefully.

Stefan had packed a picnic and set it up at the swimming hole. Caroline had never been more thankful for him. In fact she had said, "Thank _god_ for you, Stefan Salvatore." She dropped onto the blanket, sitting down and allowed the cool breeze to caress her and let the sounds of nature fall over her, taking her away from Mystic Falls.

She picked through the basket and froze. There were servings for _five_ people. "Um, Stefan?" She began but looked up when Matt, Elena and Bonnie approached. The relief on Matt Donovan's features was heartbreaking. He broke into a run and swept Caroline into his arms and held her tightly.

For a moment, Caroline had been afraid that he was crying. But when he pulled away, his eyes were shining with happiness. Not tears. Everyone had seated themselves and soon, questions were asked. "So, how are you still alive? We saw you in the _morgue._" Caroline stiffened and looked to Stefan for answers.

The youngest Salvatore simply gave her a nod, telling her that it was alright to speak the truth with a simple gesture. Caroline looked down at the sandwich in her hands – Stefan had jokingly told her that it wasn't rabbit, a joke that confused the others. But it was an inside joke between her and the brooding Salvatore – and drew in a ragged breath, "I didn't."

This caused chaos. The others had made varying sounds of protest and horror. "I was dead. I _am_ dead." Elena stood so abruptly that it startled the blonde vampire. "No. I don't – I _can't_ believe this. Stefan, say something!" Stefan shook his head, "It's true."

Caroline stood, facing her oldest friend, "Elena –" The brunette turned away quickly and glanced at her over her shoulder, heartbreak on her lovely features, "How could you be so cruel?" The words broke something in Caroline.

The blonde began to speak, but Elena wasn't finished, "To lie or _joke _about this! I _mourned _you! Your mother _buried _you!" "I'm telling you this _because it's true!_" Caroline shouted and clutched at her hair, "_God!_ Do you think I want to be _seventeen_ forever?" Elena stared at her, horrorstricken, "What do you mean?" Caroline shook her head, whispering, "I'm a vampire, Elena."

The house he'd chosen suited him just fine. It was imperial, white-washed and decorated with columns that he'd come to know when he was quite younger. In fact, he'd helped build a few of them. The vampire who'd called himself, "Hayden" grinned to himself. He'd chosen the name for the obvious reference.

The humans and witch-made vampires with their plebeian minds probably wouldn't make the connection. And that was all fine and dandy with him. _Hmm. "Fine and dandy". Since when do I use such trite colloquialisms? _He mentally chastised himself before shaking his head, pacing the room he stood in.

It was a large study; a rug with some design stretched the floor. He'd never paid much attention to the decorations. He folded his hands behind his back as he strode from one end of the room to the other. He'd killed the family that owned this house. It was one of the few manor houses in Mystic Falls.

One of the other houses had been owned by some sovereigns of human society. Lockwood, he believed their name to be. _Werewolves and their constant need for monarchy, _Hayden thought, bitterness staining his words. And the other was owned by the family known as the Mikaelsons.

And that had sparked his interest immediately. _Klaus Mikaelson, _he thought, _do you still seek the Petrova doppelgänger? _He chuckled in his throat, low and deep, his lips twisting as he remembered the Petrova girl. She was lovely. And so many men had fell prey to her beauty.

_There is a snake hidden deep in each of the Petrova women, hidden by their beauty. As the serpent had been hidden in the depths of Eden. Prepared to twist and corrupt the heart of each man they encounter._ He had secretly admired the ability that all Petrova women had to make men bend to their will.

Until he grew tired of it. As with all things, repetition eventually bores him. Humanity with their constant scramble to outlive their one-hundred years. Witch-made vampires and their mindless hunt for blood. Werewolves and their temper-tantrums. Although, he does find them quite amusing.

And the Petrova women. He wandered towards the cabinet that holds the liquor decanters and glasses and removed the stopper. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and picked up the glass. _Hmm, the one good thing I can give humanity their credit for._ He thought, taking a sip.

Soon, a familiar scent reached his nose and Hayden's lips split into an amused smile. "I assume you're here to throw yourself at my mercy?" Katerina Petrova stepped into the room, trembling visibly as she nodded. "I am," She said, almost choking on the words as they sliced their way from her mouth.

"And I'm here to seek a sanctuary." Hayden's brows rose as he spun to face her, "And what have you to offer me in return?" Katherine licked her lips and said slowly, "The girl you seek, I know her. I can help you get her." Hayden's smile widened as he said, "Then I believe we have ourselves a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been meaning to. It's just - I rewrote the ending to this chapter a thousand times. The first idea for the ending I had, I pushed back until later. It'll be a later chapter. And the others... I just didn't like them. Then I started rewriting several parts to the chapter. And well, it was a bit of a mess. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter regardless. Thanks for reading. And thanks to my reviewers and everyone who's favorited and followed the story!**

* * *

_I am not afraid to keep on living._

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance_

"So, why can't you come back to school?" Elena asked Caroline, who almost choked on her sandwich at the question. "Well," The vampire began, "Everyone thinks I'm dead, Elena." "But, can't you use your compulsion and make them forget that?" The brunette asked, "Because I really miss you at school."

Elena looked down at her sandwich, picking at the crust of the bread. "I know I sound selfish, but it's the truth." Caroline had averted her eyes. She knew it might come to this. "But, what about mom?" Elena raised her eyes, "Why can't you tell her that you're alive?"

Caroline shook her head, "Because…" She trailed off and looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded, encouraging her. "There's something," she began, looking at her friends, "Something you need to know. About my mom."

"What the hell do you want, Katherine?" Damon snarled when his sire had sashayed across the threshold. Katherine gazed at him through her lashes, purring, "You'd better watch that temper of yours, Damon. You never know when it's going to get you in trouble."

Damon swallowed back a wave of revulsion as she traced her fingertips over his shoulders. He swatted her pawing hand away with a scowl, a roar rising in his throat. Katherine only smirked before she entered the parlor of the Boardinghouse.

She sat on the couch, crossing her legs, gazing at Damon, "_He_ has a message. For you." Damon felt his undead blood freeze in his veins, his heart thundering against his chest. He clenched his hands and said frostily, "What is the message?"

"Fine," Bonnie said with a hint of finality. "We will all make a pact. To never speak a word about Caroline and her death." The others nodded, resembling bobble heads on dashboards. Elena pulled a notebook from her bag and tore out a leaf of paper.

Bonnie extended her hand towards Matt, who placed a knife into her open palm. Elena scrawled something on the paper and set it in front of all of them. "Wait," Caroline said, her voice wavering, "What are you doing?" She watched in horror and fascination as Bonnie slid the tip of the blade across her fingertip, slicing open a weeping wound.

A small ruby globe welled in the cut. The witch declared, "I, Bonnie, promise that I will not say a word about Caroline's death, or her being a vampire. And should I break this oath, then fire will burn me, air will choke me, earth break apart beneath my feet, and water will take me to my grave."

There was a deathly quiet. No one spoke as a cold breeze whipped by. Caroline watched in horror and fascination as the witch bled into an empty cup. The blonde read: _We swear an oath, by fire, water, earth and air to keep the circumstances of Caroline's situation (i.e. her death and becoming a vampire and everything from that moment on) a secret. We will not betray this knowledge she's passed on to us by word or look or deed, sleeping or waking in this land or any other. And should we break this oath, may the Powers and elements rise against us._

A lump rose in Caroline's throat as Elena took the knife and sliced her finger. She repeated Bonnie's words and bled into the cup. Caroline smelled the sweet scent of blood on the air as the knife made its way to Matt. He winced as he sliced open a wound in his palm and dripped blood into the cup.

Soon, Stefan was offered the knife. He shook his head and used his fangs to open a wound in his wrist. He spilled his blood into the cup as the others watched with wide, round eyes. Elena pulled a feather quill from her bag. "Where did you get that?" Caroline asked, perplexed. Elena smiled faintly, "From Stefan."

She looked at the youngest Salvatore and dipped the nib of the quill into the blood and signed her name on the oath with a flourish before passing the quill to Bonnie. The quill made its way around the group and everyone had signed their names when a sudden darkness fell on them.

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. Someone shrieked and Caroline's eyes fluttered as she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. Black birds – ravens, Caroline noticed – were flitting around the group and the others had their hands and arms up to shield their faces.

Caroline watched in horror as the birds surged towards the paper on the blanket. Soon, the ravens moved as one and fluttered away. "Oh, my god," Elena gasped. Caroline's eyes flickered to the paper and she saw why her friend was shocked.

Written on the paper were the words: "_Arrogant children, playing with forces you don't understand. What is mine will always be mine. I am a darkness that not even the sun can dispel. ~ H_" Caroline drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening, "He's here." She gasped.

Katherine gazed at Damon loftily, "Caroline is his." At her words, Damon snorted. "In what idiotic universe?" He said callously, turning to the window. Katherine shook her head, her amber hues focused on him, "If he wants her, Damon, the best thing to do is to let him have her."

Damon whirled to face his sire, his eyes blazing with barely contained rage, "You would like that wouldn't you?" His voice shook as his features twisted with anger. Katherine tossed her wavy mane over her shoulder, emitting a derisive noise, retorting, "Get over yourself, Damon."

But Damon wasn't finished. "You want to see me suffer. To lose her. _Don't you?_" His final words were brittle, a sure sign that his hold on his temper was breaking. "You don't know what he's capable of, Damon." Katherine said with unnerving softness.

Damon was shaken as he gazed at her before turning away abruptly, "I'm not letting her go." "Letting who go?" A soft voice said behind them. Damon stiffened and whipped around to face Caroline, who gazed between Katherine and Damon, her brow arched. Damon was at a loss for words.

Caroline folded her arms and squared her shoulders as she eyed him. "How was your walk?" Damon said in an attempt at off-handedness. Caroline shook her head, saying just as casually, "It was fine." But there was a distance in her eyes that twisted a knife in Damon's gut. He hated it.

He hated being apart from her, not being able to touch her, to kiss away her pain, to hold her in his arms at night. It was maddening. But, he respected her choice. No matter how much he wanted to break the wall between them and kiss her until she was breathless.

Caroline averted her azure orbs and whispered, "I think I'll go and get some rest. It's been a long day." She turned and hurried from the room. "Well, well. That wasn't awkward at all." Katherine purred; amusement obvious in her voice. "Shut up, Katherine." Damon snapped, striding from the room, "_Bitch._" He finished, glowering at her as he passed.

Caroline wriggled out of her jeans and pulled off her shirt, pulling on a short nightgown. It was one of her favorites. Made of lacy white silk, it fell a few inches short of her knees. She pulled her hair back and tied it up with a ribbon before crawling under the covers of her bed.

Caroline collapsed, exhausted and closed her eyes. With a shaky breath, her eyes snapped open. She was laying on the ground to her surprise. She pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her clothes and faltered when she saw what she was wearing.

She wasn't wearing her nightgown anymore. But, a loose purple tank top, skinny jeans, brown leather knee-high boots, and a black leather jacket. Her lips parted in surprise before a voice called her out of her reverie. "You came." The voice was soft, masculine and carried notes of an English dialect.

It sent delightful shivers through her. Caroline spun to see a young man standing behind her. He didn't look to be much older than her. His dark hair tumbled in loose waves over his forehead; his lips were curved into a happy smile as he gazed at her, his oceanic optics glittering with joy.

Caroline found herself running to him, flinging her arms around him. Her slight form collided with his firm, muscular frame. He felt so familiar to her. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like leather, wintertime, spices that she couldn't place but smelled heavenly regardless, ginger and _home._

She felt his arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes. _God, he feels so good, _she thought with a sigh. "Of course I came," She replied, tipping her face up to his to eye his finely chiseled features. "I missed you." She finished. "I missed you as well," He said, his fingers weaving through her platinum locks.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't be here sooner," Caroline said, her arms slipping around his neck. "What with school and everything, I just…" She trailed off, her eyes lowering to the ground. She felt his long fingers slipping under her chin and he raised her face to look into her eyes.

"All that matters is that you are here now." He said with a nod. Caroline stood on tiptoe, she whispered softly, "What is it about you that makes me want to kiss you all the time?" Her cerulean oculars traced over his features slowly and she drew him down to press her lips to his.

She trembled against him when he returned her kiss with fervor. She giggled against his lips softly before a familiar handsome face with light blue eyes and black tousled hair flashed into her mind. _Damon!_ She shoved the young man away with a gasp, seeing his eyes widen, startled.

Caroline bolted awake, panting softly. She pushed her blonde hair back, a sickening wave of guilt tearing at her abdomen. "What the hell was that?" She breathed out shakily. _Well,_ the little voice in the back of her mind snipped, _it wasn't like you were __really__ kissing him, were you?_

"I suppose not," Caroline muttered in response. She still couldn't help the overwhelming guilt, as though she were cheating on Damon. It made her sick. But her lips still tingled with the memory of the kiss. _Who was __that__?_ She thought, remembering the marble-cut features and those blue eyes that sent a barely-suppressed shiver through her.

She remembered his lips on hers and bit her lip. _The dream felt so real._ She thought, shaken. _And he was a damn good kisser, _the snide little voice put its two cents in. "Shut up," Caroline snapped, shoving the covers away. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She said; standing and she strode to the door, exiting her bedroom.

Her nerves felt frayed and she felt jumpy. Caroline couldn't stay in one place. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the mystery boy and the way he looked at her as though she was the sunrise and the sunset. Everything he wanted – _needed_ – with this open love and desire.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She'd made her way to the study and paused in the doorway. A familiar figure was standing before the fireplace, one hand in his pocket and the other braced against the mantle. Caroline swallowed softly and averted her gaze.

"You _can_ come in, you know." Damon said without facing her. "It's not like I'm going to shove you against the wall and kiss you or something." He plucked a glass filled with amber liquid and took a swig before continuing, "I have more self-control than that."

_And sometimes I really wish you didn't._ Caroline thought helplessly, watching his muscles ripple with every movement. She stepped into the room, biting her bottom lip before saying shakily, "After _everything _that's happened between us, I can't help but feel guilty. And I _hate it._"

Damon spun to face her, concern etched into his features, "Did something happen?" "God, yes." Caroline replied, pushing back her golden tresses, sniffling. Damon moved towards her and she held up her hand, a gesture to stop him. "I had a dream tonight," She said softly, "And, _God_, it felt so _real._"

"What happened?" Damon sounded wary and Caroline knew he'd thrown a wall up. To shield him from any further harm. And her insides twisted at this thought. She wanted to hold him. To touch him. To kiss him until they both forgot everything but each other.

But, every time she looked at him, all she could see in her mind's eye was his arms around Elena, holding her as they kissed. And her heart was crushed all over again. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she moved to wipe them away, but Damon did it first.

His long fingers brushed over her cheeks tenderly, before he said unsteadily, "Sorry. I forgot –" "It's fine," Caroline said dismissively – so dismissively that Damon visibly flinched. "I dreamed about this guy." She continued, "He was… I think he was a vampire. And he was… English. And –" Caroline broke off, her brows knitting together as she went back through the dream, piece by piece, recalling it with perfect precision.

"– He was…_ hot_, if I'm being honest." She sensed Damon coiling with jealousy next to her. Finally, he quipped, "Is that _really _appropriate?" Resentment poisoned his words as he continued, "He could be our enemy. Or _working_ for our enemy!" He turned away from her, a muscle in his jaw throbbing.

Caroline gazed at him, stunned, before realization washed over her. "You're _jealous!_" She said, a flush painting her cheeks crimson. Damon snorted derisively before striding across the room, saying bitterly, "Of course I'm not. By all means, continue talking about your new _lover._"

Caroline felt at a loss for words as she gazed around the room, sputtering before snapping, "I never said he was my – oh, my – what are you, _twelve?!_" She huffed, folding her arms before taking in the garments she wore and her blush deepened.

_I don't know why you're embarrassed, _the snide little voice chimed, _Damon's seen you in __less._ Caroline dropped onto the couch, uncrossing her arms when she realized that her décolletage considerably enhanced by this action. _God, __shut up!_Caroline shot back. Damon was visibly grinding his teeth in anger.

"Damon," Caroline said softly, watching him lean against the table, his back to her. He turned to face her and she continued, "It's not like I _wanted _to dream about him. Besides, you stopped it." "_I _stopped it?" Damon asked, bewildered. "Yes," Caroline nodded, "I thought of you and I felt so…guilty."

She sighed softly before looking up at Damon, seeing him standing directly in front of her. He leaned down, his hand clutching the armrest of the couch, the other cupping her jaw. Caroline gasped softly when his lips brushed against hers.

Soon, his lips were moving against hers in a way that made her feel as though she were floating and dizzy at the same time. Her fingers twined through his silky black hair as she returned his kiss, feeling him envelope everything. He seemed to swallow her whole. _This,_ she thought, light-headed from the kiss, _this is what matters. This is __all__ that matters._

Her head was swimming and spinning and everything seemed to be revolving in vertiginous circles and colors. And just like that, the kiss ended. "What – What was that for?" Caroline asked, her lips – hell, every inch of her – tingling from the kiss.

Damon smirked down at her in that sexy but still infuriating way, "I thought we both needed it." _And __more__, _Caroline thought. "You were right." She breathed out, her eyes bright and sparkling before she pulled him down onto the couch and on top of her.

Damon was startled, but still, he placed his hands on her hips and his mouth collided with hers again. _God, I missed this._ Caroline thought as her fingers made their way through his hair.

"So, I hear that Mr. Saltzman was taking a sabbatical," Elena said to Caroline, who was now blissfully reenrolled in school. It was almost as if she'd never truly left. Her teachers were skillfully implanted with the subliminal suggestion to believe they've already contacted her mother, should they need to.

Stefan's idea. Caroline still couldn't believe the fact that _Stefan –_ Careful Stefan – would be on-board with the suggestion that Caroline should finish high school. "Education's important." Stefan said. But what he meant to say, what Caroline knew he wasn't saying, was, "I agree with Elena. Because I love her."

Caroline had simply shaken her head, biting back a few choice words on what she thought. About everything. Especially, the way Elena had made Stefan agree so easily. _Ugh, _Caroline thought, _I don't __want __to know what she did or what she promised him to get him agree._ She felt disgusted.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, concerned. "You look…nauseated." Caroline smiled tightly, "I'm fine." They both entered the History classroom and taken their seats when the blonde was stricken with a sense of familiarity. Her stomach tightened and her heart thundered almost painfully in her chest.

She felt weightless in the worst way. Everything nearly seemed to spin. She gripped the edge of her desk and looked up, and saw a tall figure writing on the blackboard. Something about the figure was recognizable. He spun to face the group and Caroline's eyes widened. "_Oh, my god!_"

She proclaimed it so loudly that everyone was stricken still. She remembered tracing those chiseled features with her fingertips. She remembered the way her fingers brushed through those loose, yet curly strands. The way she drowned in his eyes. And she was drowning again.

She remembered the way his lips had skillfully taken hers in a passionate kiss that left every inch of her humming and thrilled with electricity. It was _him_ the guy from her dream. _Mr. Michaelson_ was scrawled onto the blackboard with an elegant hand that seemed almost out of place in present time.

_Michaelson – __Mikaelson.__ Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!_ Caroline's mind screamed at her. She was shocked. Beyond shocked. She couldn't breathe, everything seemed to spin and she felt like she was falling but couldn't grasp at anything to stop it.

"_Back away,_" A voice said sternly, "_Give her some space._" Gentle hands were grasping at her shoulders as a face swam in and out of her vision. The voice was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear it. She felt uprooted from the earth. As though she were spiraling into outer space and no one can stop it or save her.

"_Caroline!_" Someone shouted and she was shaken back to the present. She was gazing at _him_. He was kneeling before her, gazing at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, the gentle English tones sending waves of tranquility over her. She nodded, taken aback, asking, "What happened?"

"You were having a panic attack. You gave us all quite a scare." He nodded, pulling away from her, sheepish as he raked his fingers through his hair, "Didn't know I was _that_ intimidating." Some of the students chortled at his statement. Caroline laughed weakly before staring down at her desk, self-conscious.

"Now," The substitute began, "If any of you are planning more panic attacks, please do so before class begins." He leaned against the desk, the sleeves of his blue shirt pushed past his elbows, one brow hiked as he smirked at the students, "I must warn you, should you have one during class, I might not be so lenient."

He winked at them before pushing away from the desk, "Now, I know where your teacher left off, but, I thought we'd start my first day off by a little game of questions and answers." He nodded, "Shall we begin?"

"I don't know why you asked me here," Alaric said, striding past Damon, into the Boardinghouse study, looking around. "Let's cut the BS," Damon said impatiently, "We know what you are." Alaric blinked at Damon, saying carefully, "What do you mean?"

Stefan lifted the stake launcher from the table and hefted it towards Alaric, "Clarify things for you?" The youngest Salvatore quipped. Alaric swallowed thickly, "What do you want?" His voice wavered.

Damon leaned back against the table, folding his arms, "We want to know everything you know about vampires. We have a feeling you might know more than we do."

"So," A young girl in the front row asked, "You're a Michaelson? Are you related to our English teacher?" The substitute chuckled, perching on the edge of the desk to face the class, "Distantly. His family disowned mine, many years ago." He nodded. The young girl, who Caroline noticed was lovely with her flawless cocoa skin and she had her dark hair pulled back, pinned up, exposing her throat.

The young vampire was so focused on the throbbing artery in the other girl's throat that she nearly missed what the girl said next. "I noticed." She gazed at their substitute teach with open admiration, "You both have English accents." The teacher tutted at her statement and wagged a finger.

"An accent," He corrected in mildly stern tones, "is when two languages clash. For example, if one's native tongue were Spanish, German, perhaps French and they spoke English; they would speak with a distinctive _accent._" He nodded, "I believe you meant that he and I both have a prominent English _dialect._ If your English teacher were as good at his job as the school board were lead to believe, he'd have already taught you as much."

He winked at the blushing girl. "I have a few ideas as to what he can do with his native tongue," A girl in front of Caroline said almost dreamily, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow propped against her desk. Caroline made a sound of disapproval.

The girl giggled, brushing her chestnut locks from her face, "As if you weren't already thinking it." Caroline's cheeks were splotched with rouge. "I most certainly was _not._" She said indignantly, causing her friends to raise their brows at her. Caroline stared straight ahead at the blackboard, gripping her desk.

The school day was soon, mercifully, over. Caroline hurried to Bonnie's car, shoving books and papers into her bag with a sigh. She and Elena had ridden to school with Bonnie. Now, the blonde was struggling to compartmentalize her belongings. "Excuse me," the familiar British tones had startled her.

Caroline spun to see her substitute History teacher standing behind her, offering her a pen that she recognized as her own. Caroline laughed, relieved, "Thank you." She took it from him and her fingers had just barely brushed his when a current rippled through her.

She jolted back and cleared her throat before depositing the pen into her bag, "I didn't catch your name." She said conversationally. He grinned, saying in what she was certain a flirtatious manner, "Telling you my full name on the first day? Tsk. That wouldn't be very sporting, would it?" He chuckled.

Caroline blushed, tucking a platinum strand behind her ear, quipping, "Do you always flirt with your students?" He tapped her chin with a wink, "Only the pretty ones." He laughed, "I was merely teasing. There is a line between being good-natured and teasing and being a flirt, Caroline."

The way he said her name was a caress. The affectionate touch of a lover. And it made Caroline uneasy. "Right," She said, her voice wavering, "Well, you should know, that line is a very fine one. Be careful not to cross it. You might not like what would happen to you if you do." She jerked the strap of her bag over her shoulder and stalked to the car.

Hayden watched the blonde walk away and he soon felt a familiar presence near his elbow, "What do you want, Katerina?" Katherine made a derisive sound before tossing her russet mane over her shoulder. "Just checking in." She purred, brushing her fingers over his arm, "How is it on the Caroline front?"

She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling with something akin to desire. Hayden snorted, yanking his arm from her grasp, "One, I told you not to touch me in such a familiar manner. This isn't that sort of partnership. And two, it's the first day. She is distrustful of me." He scowled, pulling his sleeve down.

Katherine sauntered towards him, placing her hands on his abdomen, smoothing them up his chest, "And how would you like me to touch you?" She asked, her lips curling. Hayden gripped her wrists, lifting her hands from his chest. "Don't make yourself seem so desperate, Katherine." He said lowly, looking into her eyes, "It really is unbecoming of you."

He flung her hands aside and strode away, thinking to himself, _the Petrova women. So desperate. So…__needy__._ Annoyance tinged his thoughts. _If it weren't for that damned Amara, I would never have been in this mess._ He remembered the Original Petrova doppelgänger. She was something to behold.

If there were someone he may have actually cared for, it would have been her. But, as with the other Petrovas, she hadn't seen past his good-looks. Only saw what she wanted. And was determined to take it from him. _But, that is another story. For another time._ Hayden's lips curled into a sinister smirk as he made his way into town.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, some of you were asking to know more about Hayden, so that kind of prompted me to write a chapter about Hayden. Heh. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed the story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Stay awesome.**

* * *

_These memories are like a stain – like a stain. _

_ And it's branded on my brain._

_Oh, why won't it fade away – fade away? _

_'Cause every stranger has your face._

_And if I didn't know my name, it's okay._

_Girl, as long as you're erased. 'Cause I just can't get over it._

_If only I could wake up and not breathe ya._

_I wanna know how it feels not to need ya._

_I wish that I could forget you – could forget you._

_And wake up – and wake up – and wake up with amnesia._

_Amnesia – Guy Sebastian_

_It was in the First Century – that's what it is now called – when he had met the Original Petrova doppelgänger. Hayden's name had been different then. It had to be. To fit the era and the place to which he had travelled. He had changed his name quite a bit over the years. More than most would believe to be necessary. _

_But, his names changed as did his lives. He had been many things over the years. Partook in many studies and learned everything he could as the years fluttered by like calendar pages. __He'd been ready to leave behind Greece and all that came with it. __But then, when he saw her, dressed in a brightly colored péplos, – a color that would now be called mauve – and a shawl wrapped around her face and shoulder to hide her delicate features, he knew he couldn't leave. _

_Amara. The first Petrova doppelgänger. Hayden knew that under the shawl she'd be breathtaking. But handmaidens aren't meant to be prettier than the women they serve. Which is why their faces are hidden beneath wrappings and fabrics. When he saw her, he'd immediately made his way to her, making a beeline and slipping through crowds of other humans. _

_He found himself fascinated with her. Hayden reached her and stepped in front of her, startling the young woman. Slowly, he'd unwound the shawl, exposing her olive skin and exquisite features. Hayden slowly traced his fingertips over her cheek and jawline, enraptured. It was the closest that he'd come to feeling love. _

_Hayden's oceanic optics had roamed the plains of Amara's face before he'd asked for her name. He'd thought her name was lovely. Befitting of her beauty. And it wasn't long before they'd begun meeting by the waterside. It was only after a month of this that she had allowed him to kiss her. _

_Hayden had longed for the contact the way drowning men longed for oxygen. And when his lips touched hers, she'd gasped, but allowed his lips to move against hers. Amara had placed her hands on his cheeks in a manner that clearly spoke of her uncertainty. _

_Hayden broke the kiss gently and gazed down at her, drinking in her amber hues, his eyes gazing at the brown stands that weave together to form the irises that he had found so beautiful. "I love you," Amara said, her words flooded with warmth. Hayden had been at a loss. _

_He'd never experienced love or the other emotions that humans claimed to feel. His lips parted but no sound escaped them as hurt filled Amara's beautiful face, "Do you not love me?" She asked, her lips trembling. Finally, Hayden forced his vocal cords to function again. _

_He nodded and said, "I do. I love you with every fiber of my being." Amara relaxed and smiled at him. That smile that struck him like a quiver of arrows being fired into his heart. She tipped her head back, exposing her throat to him and he sunk his elongated canines into her throat, blood spilling into his mouth as Amara moaned with contentment._

Hayden bolted upright, a cold sweat soaking into his hair. He panted softly like a racehorse that had run its laps and clenched his jaw, snarling out, "What in god's name was _that_?" "Are you alright?" Katherine sat up next to him, pressing her lips to his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hayden shoved her aside and kicked off the sheets and duvet before storming across the room, "_Don't _touch me." Katherine huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder before gazing up at the ceiling, snapping bitterly, "You offer me a place to stay, your bed and your safety, but you won't let me touch you?"

She shoved the blankets back and stood, folding her arms, the straps of her purple chemise nightgown she wore slipping down her arms. Hayden supposed the stance the younger vampire took was meant to be appealing or seductive to him in some way. Maybe elicit an impassioned response from him.

But, he'd given up on such feelings long ago. Now, he felt sick. Not nauseated. But, sick in a weakened way. A sinking feeling that sunk to his bones and made him sweat and shake. "Leave it be, Katherine." He replied just as sharply.

"No!" Katherine's voice rose to an unpleasant level that made Hayden grind his teeth, "You don't want to touch me. You just push me around. I don't _need_ this! Especially not from _you!_" She began to stalk past him but he moved so quickly that not even she – with her heightened vampire senses – could see him.

He gripped her by her upper arms and flung her onto the bed and leapt on her. "You want me to touch you?" Hayden ground out, his voice an unearthly growl as his eyeteeth lengthened and sharpened, "I'll touch you!" He darted forward and sunk his fangs into the silken flesh of her throat.

Katherine uttered a pained cry before she relaxed, his mouth moving along her throat in a way that made her body hum. Her blunt, human teeth sunk into her lower lip, biting back a moan of ecstasy before her fingers wove through his hair, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lip.

Caroline awoke to the sound of clattering and chatter. She shifted on her bed before sitting up. She could make out Damon and Stefan's voices over the _clang_ of metal on metal and _clack _of wood on wood. _What the hell?_ She thought, pushing the blankets back and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her feet hit the floor lightly and she tiptoed to the door, pulling it open soundlessly and made her way to the staircase. She peered over the edge of the banister, watching as Damon and Stefan bustled around the room and busied themselves with a variety of wicked looking weapons.

"What on God's green earth are you two _doing?_" At the sound of her voice, Stefan jumped as though he were scalded and pitched the item he was holding into the air. Caroline let out a tinkling laugh as Damon caught the projectile and both Salvatores turned to face her.

But Caroline had bolted downstairs and now stood before the table of weapons. "You're going to kill him?" She asked, baffled. "No." Stefan stammered. "_Yes_," Damon said, glowering at his younger brother. Caroline picked up what appeared to be a homemade and jerry-rigged flamethrower.

"And you're going to set him on fire?" She said in disbelief, "Isn't that overkill?" Damon simply shrugged, "Only if everything else doesn't work." He plucked the flamethrower from her hands.

Hayden pulled on a clean and pressed shirt, buttoning it and smoothing the sleeves and collar. He cast an indifferent glance at the unconscious girl on his bed. Katherine was sleeping peacefully, her auburn locks fanned out on the white satin pillow.

With her head turned to the side, the dark red stain on her throat marked the place where Hayden had bitten her. He shouldn't have done that. He knew it. There were several things he shouldn't have done that morning. But, he did them anyway. He inwardly cursed his loss of control.

He shouldn't have let Katherine coax a response from him as easily as he did. But the dream he'd had had shaken him. It wasn't just any dream he'd had. It was a memory. Of _her._ _The_ one and only Petrova girl.

The one who'd shown him that the Petrova women were nothing more than serpents hidden in the garden. Hayden pulled on his boots slowly and grabbed his jacket, casting Katherine one last glance, his jaw set. She smiled in her sleep, shifting on the bed as Hayden's lip curled in disdain.

He turned and walked from the room and made his way out of the mansion. He slid on a pair of sunglasses as he made his way to his car, a sleek black beast, crouched low in his driveway. With a simple action, the car's driver side door opened, tipping forward.

Hayden swung his tall form into the car, leaning back in the seat. Another action had the car purring to life like an obedient pet. The door lowered and sealed him in. He'd prepared to shift gears and urge the car forward when he'd heard a familiar laugh.

He spun in his seat and searched, hearing _her_ voice, calling him by his old name. He said lowly, "Sorry, luv. I can't hear you." Hayden switched on the car radio, "Hang On" by Seether blaring out of the speakers before he sped away.

The car flew down the road, responding to his slightest touch. Hayden added pressure on the pedal until the speedometer needle tilted to the right so far it almost broke. The car wove between the cars on the road at his guidance.

He'd slowed when he reached the school's parking lot and guided the car into a space. Hayden moved to turn off the engine and froze. A young woman in a mauve péplos and shawl was standing in the crowd of teenagers. She stared at him in obvious despair.

A thump at his window startled him, his canines sharpening and his muscles coiling to attack before he raised his eyes to see a teenager at the window. The boy eyed the car with admiration. Hayden breathed out, his fangs receding and his posture relaxing.

He opened the door and tilted his head, his brow rising in silent question. "Is this the _Lamborghini Aventador?_" The boy gushed. "Yes," Hayden nodded, "It is." The boy spun and faced a group of teenagers and shouted, "I told you!" He looked at Hayden and nodded, "Nice car, Mr. Michaelson." He sprinted towards his friends.

Hayden emitted an indulgent chuckle, a slight grin creeping onto his features before he turned away, his charade dropping. His aquatic orbs scanned the crowd for the girl he'd seen, but she was nowhere to be found. He allowed his Power to unfurl and sent out a searching thought, _Amara, is it you? Do you still haunt me after all this time?_ He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder as he strolled into the school building.

"That car is a _sex machine._" Bonnie said, eyeing the black car that pulled into the parking lot. Caroline and Elena swiveled to see what she was talking about. Caroline groaned inwardly when their substitute history teacher stepped out of the car and said to Bonnie and Elena, "Actually, it's a death machine. Get a new theme, Bonnie."

Bonnie cast Caroline a surprised glance, saying loftily, "Careful, Care. Someone might think you have the hots for our new sub." Caroline burst out laughing, "Yeah. In an alternate universe where our sub is Chris Evans." She watched as he seemed to be searching the parking lot and grounds for someone.

_Or something._ The little voice chimed. Finally, he walked inside. Caroline walked to the school, hearing Bonnie say, "But seriously. That car just oozes sex." Elena laughed softly before turning to glance at Caroline, who was chewing on her lower lip, lost in thought.

Hayden strolled down the hallway, his Power emanating from him, searching everyone he passed for that familiar aura and the spicy-sweet scent of cinnamon, ginger and vanilla. But, he couldn't find it. _I must be losing my sanity. After all these years._ He thought in a nearly resigned way.

He strolled towards the history classroom, halting when a firm hand gripped his elbow. He turned to face Klaus, boredom etched into his features. "Hello, Niklaus." The Hybrid stared at Hayden, his features shifting between confusion, anger and wonder.

"You're a vampire." Klaus said. "But, unlike any I have encountered." Hayden's lips curled as he spoke, "Of course not. I'm unlike _anything _you've ever seen."

Caroline stepped into the hallway, seeing her substitute teachers gripping each other as though they wished to tear at each other's throat. Animalistic and angry. She gulped and her eyes flitted to Elena and Bonnie, seeing them stare at the two, stunned.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Elena muttered to her. But, Caroline couldn't. The two men were speaking so quietly and everyone milling about, talking, laughing, slamming lockers shut and their footsteps drowned out anything Caroline _might've_ heard.

She watched as the history teacher brushed away Klaus's hand as easily as he might have brushed away a clump of lint. The Hybrid's eyes widened in something akin to shock as the other man smiled in a cavalier manner.

The substitute patted Klaus's shoulder in such a patronizing way that Caroline marveled at the Hybrid's restraint. She would have leapt on him and done something violent upon his person. _Violent__,eh? _The little voice sneered. _Shut up,_ Caroline snapped inwardly as both teachers parted ways, the History teacher strolling to his classroom, smug as ever.

Hayden's glacial oculars skimmed over his students, still searching. He needed assurance. Not that she was alive. But that she _wasn't._ He cursed the woman. Loathed her with every cell of his being. His very essence seethed and seeped _hate_ for the bloody woman and her entire accursed bloodline.

His hands had clenched at the thought of – of _her_ and her vile doppelgängers and everything attached. "_Sophocles,_" She seemed to whisper his old name and her laugh was carried on the wind. He wouldn't seek her.

No, he had more control than that. Hayden sat; his lanky form rigid. He was swept up in his thoughts when a student approached him. Hayden's eyes snapped to the girl, "Nαι?" The girl blinked at him, taken aback. He saw Caroline eye him with curiosity and confusion and cursed inwardly before clearing his throat, saying smoothly, "Yes?"

Caroline gazed at their teacher suspiciously as he chatted with the student who approached the desk. Soon, he stood and began a lecture, pacing the room. Caroline couldn't hear him, though. All she could hear was the blood pounding through her veins. She'd only just fed and she was _hungry._ Again.

She swallowed softly against the burning and aching in her throat before it spread throughout her body. Her veins felt dry and sandpaper-like. She sucked in a breath through her teeth as their teacher had asked if anyone would like to ask him any questions. Elena's hand shot skyward immediately.

The cotton feeling in Caroline's ears had dissipated as Elena _purred_ to the teacher, "Your clothes bother me. Would you mind taking them off?" The Gilbert girl paused, horrified by what had passed from her lips. There was a collective gasp in the classroom. Everyone had swiveled to face Elena.

The boys looked amused. The girls looked enraged. Caroline had tried to make herself look small in her seat. To his credit, their teacher – Mr. Michaelson – hadn't seemed fazed. He continued on as though nothing had happened.

When the class ended, Caroline was surprised that Elena wasn't attacked by an angry mob of girls. "What was _that?_" She hissed at Elena when they were free of the smothering classroom. Elena gazed at her, baffled. "I don't _know_! The words just came out. I didn't even –" She gazed around, her eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights.

Finally she pulled Caroline and Bonnie into the girl's restroom and checked that they were alone before locking the door. "I had dreams about him. Our teacher. Mr. Michaelson." Caroline was stunned, but remained silent.

"I don't know what is going on with me," Elena said, shaking her head, desperation written on her features. "What happened in these dreams?" Caroline had found her voice. A blush blossomed in Elena's cheeks. "Well," She began awkwardly, "Let's just say some things happened that weren't allowed in porn because they were too dirty."

Caroline's brows rose, "_Elena!_" Elena cleared her throat, her flush darkening. "I didn't _want _to dream that. He bit me, too." "Our teacher?" "Yeah. That was before things got – well, _you know._ I was wearing this purple and almost nonexistent nightgown. And we argued and he got angry, shoved me onto the bed, bit me and then…" She trailed off, a shudder rippling through her.

After a moment, Elena shook herself free of her daze and pulled the collar of her shirt down, exposing an indention in the shape of fangs. "I found this this morning. The dream felt _so real_. I don't know what's happening." Caroline felt horror leak into her veins.

"I just hope my body hasn't been inadvertently cheating on Stefan." Elena finished. Something about the way it was said – maybe it was the statement in general – struck Caroline as funny. All the horror and the panic of the last few days had vanished as she dissolved into hysterical giggles.

Eventually, she had to grip the counter because she was laughing so hard. Her friends watched her, helpless and confused, as she broke down, laughing so hard she hiccupped. Soon, they filed out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway. Caroline was still poring over the dream Elena told her about.

That meant he must be a vampire. Both she and Elena had dreamt about it. She followed Elena to her car silently, her eyes finding him. She watched the young man make his way to his car. Almost as if he were sensing her, he spun to face her.

He met her gaze and for a moment, Caroline felt this sensation of being pulled towards her surge through her. As though an invisible cord were yanking her to him. Until Elena's voice cut through the fog. "Caroline, are you ready to go?" Caroline jolted and nodded, "Yeah."

She turned and climbed into the passenger seat of Elena's car and searched through the windshield for Mr. Michaelson. She saw his car speeding from the parking lot. Her hands shook as she gripped her bag. _What the hell was that?_ She thought as Elena started the car.

Soon they were making their way down the highway, trees whipping past. "So, about Mr. Michaelson –" Elena began. "Don't worry about it," Caroline cut her off. "It'll be between us. I won't tell Stefan." "Good," Elena said grimly before yanking on the steering wheel.

They were passing over Wickery Bridge and before she knew it, they were smashing into the guardrail and plummeting over the edge. _Not again, _Caroline thought in despair before they plunged into the water. The windshield shattered with the impact and water flooded the car.

Caroline's head had jolted back and slammed against the headrest, rendering her unconscious. She heard Elena calling for her as the darkness swam over her.

_Oh, Lord. _

_Heaven knows we belong way down below._

_Oh, Lord._

_Tell a soul we belong way down below._

_Heaven Knows – the Pretty Reckless_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had... ninety percent of this chapter pre-written in my mind. The other ten - well, I had too many ideas. And none of them fit the ending. Eh. Oh, well. Heh. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You guys have brightened my day. Really.**

* * *

_Lay my head under the water. Lay my head under the sea. _

_Excuse me, Sir. Am I your daughter?_

_Won't you take me back – take me back and see? _

_There's not a time for being younger._

_And all my friends are enemies. And if I cried unto my mother. _

_No, she wasn't there – she wasn't there for me._

_Under the Water – The Pretty Reckless_

Caroline heard screaming. Or maybe someone was calling out her name. She felt someone pulling at her. _Okay, mom. I'm getting up for school._ She wanted to say. But she was too weak. Elena unbuckled her seatbelt and did the same with Caroline's as the car filled with water and gripped her friend around her waist and dove.

She dove under the water, lugging Caroline along as she slipped out through the broken windshield. They were both pulled by the rushing current of the river, but Elena kicked and swum to the surface, gasping for oxygen. She didn't know why she did that. Why she caused the accident. Something had made her.

She wore vervain to resist compulsion. So, it couldn't have been a vampire, right? She pulled Caroline to the rocky shore and begun CPR. She remembered being trained for this by her father. He'd trained her in emergency medical techniques. "Just in case," He always said. Worried that she might be found in a situation requiring it. She never understood why, until now.

She breathed into Caroline's mouth and forced the water from her lungs. "Come on, Caroline," She sobbed, "_Caroline!_ I'm so sorry. Please, wake up. _Please!_" Caroline heard Damon shouting her name. Over and over. _I'm here!_ She called back, sighing softly. But he hadn't heard her. Her eyelids felt heavy.

Unbelievably heavy. And her body _ached._ God in heaven, how she ached. A dreary sky swam into focus before her. Someone was crying next to her. Oh. It was Elena. She looked over at the other girl as she sat up. "Elena?" She croaked; her throat dry.

Elena clambered to her side, relieved, "I thought –" Caroline waved a dismissive hand, "It takes more than that to kill a vam –" She halted, her eyes finding a vein throbbing in Elena's throat. Blood pooled in her eyes as her veins ridged around them and her eyeteeth sharpened.

Without as much as a warning she gripped Elena in an inescapable hold and sank her teeth into the Gilbert girl's throat. Her teeth slashed open Elena's tender flesh and blood began to flow. She cried out, but didn't struggle as her friend drank greedily.

Caroline felt her body alight with warmth and her pain melted away. Clarity rang throughout her mind as she released Elena, guilt ripping at her insides. She wiped her mouth clean of the other girl's blood, stammering, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't –" She stood abruptly and ran away so quickly, Elena's human eyes would've rendered her merely as a blur.

She heard Elena crying out for her but didn't turn back. Tears burned trails down her cheeks as she ran, dashing through the woods, leaping over fallen trees and crashing through the underbrush. Sharp stones poked her feet through the soles of her shoes.

She barely felt the brambles ripping at her clothes and her flesh. She just knew she needed to add distance between her and Elena. _How could I do that?_ She thought as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. _Elena trusted me! Now, she'll think I'm a monster. _A sob spilled from her lips.

_You __are__ a monster, _the little voice said matter-of-factly, _get over it._ She burst out of the trees and into the highway, slipping on the slick asphalt and landed on her hands and knees. She gasped and looked up as a pair of headlights shone into her eyes. A car screeched to a halt and stopped just inches from her.

Caroline's heart pounded against her ribcage painfully. The door opened and a familiar voice called her name. Caroline blinked and raised her eyes. Mr. Michaelson was gazing down at her, stunned. "What happened, Caroline? You're drenched!" Caroline stood shakily, stammering, "I – the car – _Elena – _We –" She sobbed again.

Mr. Michaelson nodded and walked to his car, popping the trunk and grabbed a wool blanket, wrapping Caroline in it before pulling a phone from his pocket; he dialed quickly and hit _send_. He spoke to the person on the other end. The conversation was brief and clipped.

He turned to Caroline, "Someone will see to your friend." He nodded and guided her to the car, turning on the heater. Caroline shivered before gazing around the inside of the car. "I can't leave Elena." She stated numbly. Mr. Michaelson turned to her before saying in soothing tones, "I called the police and reported your accident. I'm sure they will take care of Elena."

As he spoke, a ripple of…something washed over Caroline and she found herself agreeing with him and calming as he put the car in gear, speeding her away. _Besides, _she thought, _what if my mom showed up? It's better this way._ Soon, a mansion loomed into view. It was awe-inspiring.

"You _live _here?" "No, I just look after it for a friend," Mr. Michaelson said in teasing tones. Caroline gazed at him, bewildered. "I was joking." He admitted almost sheepishly. "You know? We teachers and Brits do that sometimes." Caroline laughed softly before nodding in acknowledgement and followed him out of the car.

She looked up at the windows and saw a flash of brown hair in one of them and paused, "Do you have a daughter?" She asked nervously. "No," He said, amusement tinged his words. "I do have a housekeeper." He nodded, unlocking the doors. He paused a moment before shoving the door open and stepped aside, waving Caroline in.

Caroline entered a vast hallway, few pictures lined the walls and the ones that did were artistic paintings and photographs of Paris and other cities. None of her teacher, or his family. If he had one. She walked along the hallway to a parlor, one larger than the one in the Boardinghouse.

The room was spacious. The little furnishings in the parlor had a purpose of some sort. It was equipped for practicality. Not comfort. Not style. It was the most practical living room that Caroline had entered. She dropped into a chair in front of the fireplace.

A stone-carved cavern in the wall, filled with burning and crackling logs. Mr. Michaelson entered the room and deposited a bundle on the arm of the chair Caroline was seated in. "Thought these might fit you. At least until the clothes you're wearing have dried." Caroline picked through the pile.

There was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Thank you," Caroline whispered. "You can use my room to change," He nodded, crouching near her chair, poking at the logs, stirring the flames to make them rise. "Have you heard about Elena?" She asked, worry pinching her features.

"She's fine," Mr. Michaelson said with a hint of finality. Caroline nodded, the hairs on the back of her neck rising in warning. Somehow, his genial nature had told her that he was not one to cross. The way he handled Klaus had struck fear into her heart. "You spoke to… Klaus – Mr. Mikaelson. Do you…know him?"

Her substitute history teacher had remained silent. But the stiffness of his posture told her that he'd heard her. She sighed, muttering, "Right." She stood and marched upstairs and called out, "Which is your room?" "The first on the right," was her only answer.

Caroline muttered her annoyance as she entered the room and stopped. The room was as large as Damon's. Larger, even. The only furnishings were a dresser, the curtains and the largest bed Caroline had ever seen. _Oh, my. How does that even -?_ She moved towards it and pressed her hand on the bed, smoothing it over the duvet, which felt smooth and cool, like silk.

Caroline withdrew her hand and changed quickly. Peering around, she was pleased to find herself alone and sat on the bed. She sunk into the mattress and bounced up and down, giggles bubbling in her before pouring from her lips.

Hayden heard Katherine and sensed her before she entered the room. He heard the click of her heels on the tiles as he brought a glass of whiskey to his lips, taking a swig. The alcohol tingled its way down his throat. It dulled the ache of hunger.

"That little stunt you pulled today doesn't amuse, Katherine." The arctic undercurrent to his words chilled the air between them. He felt Katherine's hand smooth the front of his shirt and make its way downward. He swept her hand away with a growl.

"What are you talking about?" The saccharine tone of Katherine's voice could have caused tooth decay. He rolled his eyes before he snapped, "The car accident. I know you caused it, Katherine. And Elena's behavior. I know you were behind that as well."

He heard Katherine's sigh as she withdrew. "Fine," She snapped, "So I had a little fun. So what?" Hayden cast the tumbler he held into the fire, the flames flaring up at the contact with the alcohol and the tinkling of shattering glass filled the room before he moved across the room, his hand clamping around the younger vampire's throat.

He'd shoved her against the wall hard enough to crack it before she could blink. The fissure spread up the wall, splintering off into branches as his lips skinned back, revealing his lengthened and sharpened canines. A growl rumbled in his chest as he snarled, "I could rip your head off before you even knew what happened."

Katherine clutched the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, her legs winding around his waist as she purred, "Are you sure that's what you want to rip off?" Her lips spread in a smirk as she said, "God, you're hot like this." Hayden's hands slammed into the wall before he shoved away from her with a snarl.

Katherine sunk to the floor, watching him move away raptly. Hayden turned to face her, his tone sharp and gruff, "Stay away from Elena and Caroline. And _do not_ do this or anything harmful to either of them ever again." "Or what?" Katherine sashayed towards him.

"Or you'll find that your existence will be cut very short." He scowled at her before stalking into the hallway. He paused and spoke without turning to face her, "And if Caroline finds out about your presence, I will ensure that you are _never_ found or heard from again. Am I making myself clear?"

Katherine paled at his words and nodded, whispering, "Very." Hayden's lip quirked as he said softly, "Good." He walked upstairs, hearing Caroline's infectious laughter. And the sound of her jumping on his bed. He pushed the door open and leaned in the doorway, watching her bounce on the bed. Hayden folded his arms and said with as much amusement as he could muster, "Well, that's one use for my bed."

Caroline had frozen – _frozen –_ in mid-air. She seemed to hover a moment before dropping to the mussed up bed with a squeal. At this, Hayden had thrown his head back, roaring a laugh. Caroline peered up at him sheepishly and stammered, "Sorry. I couldn't resist. I don't know what came over me. I'll fix it."

She nodded and clambered from the bed, hurriedly smoothing the wrinkles. Hayden waved a dismissive hand. "Don't bother with it. We need to talk." Caroline paused, her hands hovering over the dark duvet and gazed over at him, saying unsteadily, "About what?"

"About my being a vampire and you knowing it," He replied so casually that Caroline nearly fell over. "_What?_" She sputtered. Hayden stepped into the room, "My name – well, my name _this_ century – is Hayden. I had no name. Not when I was…. Created." Caroline felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

Oh, _god. Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgodoh__god!_ She thought, panicked. She searched for ways of escape. _What is this? __A nightmare?!_ Hayden carried on as though he hadn't noticed her behavior, "I came into being six billion years ago. When the earth was formed. I am the first and last of my kind. We consider ourselves the true vampires. Living vampires, I suppose. We live. We go in the sun. And we survive on blood. We have many abilities. Unlike you. You are a witch-made vampire. Which, in fact, makes you weaker."

Caroline felt as though the room were spinning. As though gravity wasn't supporting her and she was spiraling towards space. "_Caroline!_" Hayden's voice shook her back to reality. "What do you want from me?" She'd found her voice. And it was very small. Hayden grasped her arms gently, "To help you, Caroline. That's all I want."

His words echoed through her mind. She sat down on his bed numbly and gazed up at him, whispering, "Why has everyone been warning me away from you then?" Hayden shook his head, seating himself next to her, "Everyone must have their stories mixed." Caroline hugged her knees to her chest, studying him.

Either he was a very convincing liar. Or he spoke the truth. Caroline couldn't decide. "I should go home." She announced, standing. Hayden stood as well, "What about your clothes?" "They'll dry just as well at home. I'll send your things back." She nodded, slipping her waterlogged tennis shoes on.

"I'll drive you," Hayden fished his keys from his pockets. Caroline began to protest, but Hayden insisted and proved just as stubborn if not more stubborn than she. So, not five minutes later, his expensive sporty car had pulled into the driveway of the Boardinghouse, where a thunderous looking Damon was standing.

His arms were folded and his features held a dangerous expression, a muscle in his jaw throbbing. Caroline climbed out and he strode towards her. Damon jabbed his finger at her, snapping, "You, _inside._" He pointed at Hayden through the car windshield, "You, _out._" He looked on the verge of snapping.

And, Caroline knew, that his murderous side would make an appearance if that happened. Caroline placed her hand on Damon's chest gently, "Damon," She said softly. She felt him quivering with barely controlled rage and she also saw that Hayden was about to climb from the car.

_You have guts, my friend._ She thought acerbically, _too bad they might get ripped out._ Damon looked at her, and the anger he felt seemed to melt away. He relaxed under her touch, "I heard what happened with you and Elena." He began, "If _he _had anything to do with it –" "He didn't."

Damon nodded, before gazing down at her attire, "Whose clothes are you wearing?" _Oh, __great._ Caroline thought as Damon's rage came back full force with jealousy in tow. "I can explain," Caroline began as Damon started to step around her. "Oh?" He snapped, "Well, I can also explain his body ripped in _half!_"

Caroline chased after him before waving Hayden away frantically. Hayden gazed at her doubtfully before the car sped away, tires squealing on the cobblestone drive. Caroline stepped in front of Damon again, "I was wet." Damon's eyes narrowed, a scowl donning his features.

Caroline facepalmed inwardly and began again, "Our car crashed into the river, Hayden found me and offered me these clothes until my clothes dried." "You were wet because the car crashed into the river?" Damon asked; his words brittle. "_Yes._ What do you _think_ I meant?" Caroline exclaimed.

Damon's brow spiked towards his hairline and told Caroline everything she needed to know. "You think –? Oh my – _what is __wrong__ with you?!_" Caroline shrieked. "You _think _for a _second_ I could want anyone but _you?!_" She halted; a sunset brushing over her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

Damon seemed mollified by her outburst. "Well," he said, a husky tone to his voice sending a shiver down Caroline's spine, "I see now the error of my ways," Amusement rode an undercurrent in his words. Caroline closed her eyes, biting her lip, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Is Elena okay?" She asked, opening her eyes, seeing Damon roll his before saying, "She's fine. Confused and worried about you and asking me why you left. But fine." _I don't know why I left,_ Caroline thought helplessly. _Maybe to get help? _ She noted the annoyance adorning Damon's features.

As though Elena had somehow interrupted something just by being brought up. Caroline slung her arms around his neck, whispering, "So, you were worried?" Damon snorted, "Not worried. Annoyed." He muttered, inching his face near hers. "Oh?" Caroline giggled. "Well, that. And maybe jealous. A _very _little."

His nose brushed against hers as he continued, "Certainly impatient." "Jealous, eh?" Caroline remarked, her brow rising. "I think I like you jealous." She gasped when Damon's hands found her derrière and squeezed at her words. A growl rose in his throat as he said, "Don't get used to it, Blondie."

Caroline's blunted ivories sunk into her lower lip before she released it and pressed her lips to Damon's. He returned her kiss with such passion that they both seemed to tremble at the contact. Damon trailed heated kisses along her jawline and down her throat as she struggled to remember what she wanted to tell him when she arrived.

It was important. About the guy that brought her home. _What was it?_ She struggled to remember as she led Damon inside. _I don't – _Her train of thought ended when Damon's lips touched hers again. He kissed her hungrily. Almost desperately. _Oh, how I needed this. I missed this._ Caroline thought, her fingers brushing through his silky black locks.

He lifted her onto the table when they reached the study and her legs wrapped around him. Damon had awakened a hunger in Caroline. Not an ache to feed. But a different one. One that went to her bones. A need for _him._ And, oh, how it _burned._ Her hunger was an eternal flame. One that never seemed to go out.

She'd feared that it would have died when she turned. But, on the contrary, it grew. Being with Damon fed her hunger for him. But, being away from him caused it to gnaw at her from within. She craved Damon the way dehydrated men craved water. She couldn't get enough. Damon's lips attacked hers fiercely, sending ripples down her spine.

Caroline shuddered against his lips, returning his every kiss with one of her own. "I love you," She gasped against his lips and to her dismay, Damon broke the kiss. His aquatic hues roamed the plains of her face before he whispered, "I love you too." Caroline's cheeks pooled with blood as she realized that they both meant it.

Caroline _did_ love Damon. She loved every part of him. She loved the way he respected her and her choices regardless of the fact that he didn't always agree with them. She loved the way he protected her and saved her – the way he was always there when she needed him. She loved his darker side as well.

And she knew that he would kill to keep her alive, in the very literal sense. Although, she prayed that it never came to that. She loved Damon. She was _in _love with him. Caroline knew she'd loved him. Before she turned, when she laid eyes on him, before she knew how he'd had time reset.

"Caroline?" She heard his quizzical tones resonating through the silence of the room. "I'm sorry," She breathed, shaking her head. "You seemed to be miles away," Damon said, amused, as he cupped her cheek. "I was," She replied, resting her head in his hand. "Where were you?" Damon asked, his brow rising.

Rather than replying, Caroline slid off the table and brushed past him, glancing back at him through her flaxen strands as they curtained her face, and walked upstairs. Damon huffed softly in indignation, his features contorting in mock annoyance. Caroline emitted a tinkling laugh as she walked to her room and flopped onto her bed, bone tired.

She gazed up at her ceiling as she thought back to the way Damon had kissed her, her fingertip brushing against the edge of her lip as she smiled sleepily, slowly drifting off, intoxicated with passion and love.

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth._

_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found._

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out._

_In My Veins – Andrew Belle_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I finally managed to update within a week. Yay! *throws a mini-rave, you're all invited* Heh. Kidding. But, I _am_ proud of myself. Progress. I am making progress. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Another one's coming right up, I promise. PS, a little birdie's told me that some of my readers like Hayden and Katherine?**

**Thanks to all of you who've reviewed, favorited and followed! You know who you are - (And so do I. Not in a creepy way or anything, I _do_ receive notifications. Heh.) - and you are all awesome. Once again, thanks. You could've scrolled past this story and yet, you chose to read it. For that, I am eternally grateful.**

* * *

_One by one, their seats were emptied._

_And one by one, they went away. Now the family is parted._

_Will it be complete one day? Will the circle be unbroken?_

_By and by, by and by. Is a better home a-waiting?_

_In the sky, oh, in the sky?_

_Will the Circle Be Unbroken? – Christian Hymn_

_"I didn't like that boy," Katherine had remarked, dabbing red lipstick onto her lips to correct the splotching. She was perched on the history teacher's desk. Hayden wiped a droplet of blood from the corner of his lips, remaining silent and sullen. "His flesh got caught in my teeth," Katherine continued to bemoan. _

_Hayden fought against rolling his eyes. As usual, Katherine complained over what she saw as a measly meal. Since she lived under his roof, Hayden enforced rules upon her. Number one was that they would feed discreetly. No more leaving the bodies to be found. And no more taking of those who would obviously be missed. _

_Katherine complained and grated on his nerves. But she acquiesced, rather than risk his anger and wrath. Hayden doubled over, feeling a great blow in his abdomen. He grunted through his teeth as he gripped the desk before him. _

_His lungs grew heavy and at one point, he was certain that they may have come free from the sinewy tissue that held them in place and sunk within him. "Hayden!" Katherine gasped, rushing to his side. "What's wrong?" Hayden opened his mouth to suck in a breath to respond before a large amount of water spilled from his mouth. _

_He wheezed and coughed, gritting out, "Caroline." More water gushed from his lips as he choked. The unpleasant sting of water in his lungs, windpipe and nose prickled at him as he continued to spout water for a moment before righting himself. He clutched at his side and glowered at Katherine, "What have you __done?__" He thundered. _

_The younger vampire's eyes sprang open wide, fearful, as she breathed out shakily, "I – I didn't –" Before she completed her sentence, Hayden ghosted from the school. A lone tear trickled down Katherine's cheek before she batted it away, angry and hurt._

Caroline breathed in softly, feeling her mattress sink under someone's weight. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Elena seated beside her, the whites of her eyes bloodshot as though she spent a lot of time crying. Elena's nose was red, and her cheeks were painted red, flushed.

Caroline sat up, shaken by the sight of her childhood friend feverish with grief. "Elena, I'm fine." She said, her voice wavering. "I know," Elena gave a watery smile, "And I'm glad. But it's not just that." "What is it?" Caroline asked, panicked. Horrors and terrible scenarios raced through Caroline's mind.

Her mother. Bonnie. Damon. Stefan. Matt. Jeremy. Jenna. Could it have been one of them? "You know that girl from school, Dana?" Elena began, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She was killed. They found her body. I'm not sure when. I didn't even know she went missing. I heard about this last night. Bonnie called me."

Dana. Dana. Dana. Her name swum through Caroline's mind, making her dizzy. Sweet, talkative Dana. The girl had never harmed a fly. _Who would do such a thing?_ Caroline thought, her heart breaking for the girl's family and friends. _It could've been me. Or __Elena.__ Even Bonnie._

Her breath caught in her throat with realization. "When's the –?" Caroline asked, her voice breaking before she could finish. "The funeral's today. Her wake was yesterday." Elena whispered; pointing to the dress she wore. Caroline reeled with the new information.

A girl from her school had died, and she hadn't so much as offered her condolences. No one did. _Because they were thinking of __me,_ Caroline thought, inwardly cursing herself. _Stupid, selfish __me!_ She threw her bedding back and clambered to her feet. "Okay," She said, resolved. "Give me a moment to get dressed."

Elena began to protest, but Caroline held her hand up, shaking her head. "Don't. I'm going. I owe her at least that much." She waved Elena away and strode to the bathroom. She showered quickly and pinned her hair back with a silver hairclip before pulling on a long black dress that fell short of her ankles.

She stepped into a pair of black heels and pulled on a black lace cardigan. She picked up her handbag and walked to the door. Damon was waiting on the other side when she opened it. Before she could make so much as an excuse as to where she was going, Damon said, "No." "But, Damon –"

"No," He said, shaking his head, "No. No. No. And _no._" Caroline opened her mouth but Damon cut her off. "No. A _world_ of no. A thousand gallons of _no._ And did I mention? _No._ You're not going. If I have to tie you up and rip that dress off you –" He broke off, held captive by the images that ran through his mind.

Caroline's cheeks were dusted with pink as she thought, _promise?_ She shook herself free of the thought and darted around him before he could protest and hurried to the stairs. Damon followed after her, appearing in front of her, chuckling breathlessly as she staggered to a halt.

"You run fast for a woman in heels." He said, amused. "I'm going to her funeral, Damon." Caroline snapped, annoyed by his behavior. "Why?" He asked, his temper flaring in response to hers. "You didn't even _know_ this girl! Why are you so set on going to her funeral?!" Caroline flinched visibly at his words.

It was true. She barely knew Dana. Neither did anyone in her circle of friends. They hadn't even tried to. But, still, Dana never held it against them. She was always kind to them. Shame drifted over Caroline, bringing tears to her eyes. "You're right," She said dejectedly, "I never tried to. You know why I'm going, Damon?"

She raised her lachrymose optics to his, "Because I'm paying my respects. But, I'm also asking forgiveness. If I had known her –" She broke off, weeping. Damon began to reach for her, but she swatted his consoling hand away. "If I had known her," She soldiered on, "I could have saved her. And I want her to know that."

"Caroline," Damon started. "Don't." Caroline snapped tearfully. "If I wanted to feel horrible about myself, I'd go to confessional. _You _can go to hell." She spun and stamped down the stairs. As soon as she made it out of the Boardinghouse, the guilt set upon her again. She hadn't meant to be so harsh toward Damon.

But, he'd upset her. Because he was right. He was dead-on about _everything._ And it ripped her apart inside. Because she hadn't been there, a girl had died. If she'd been with Dana – if she had _known_ her – perhaps, she'd still be alive. But there was nothing Caroline could do now.

She couldn't go back in time and make it right. And she hated herself for it. Caroline walked to Bonnie's car, where Elena sat in the passenger seat. Since the accident – which is what everyone had called it – Jenna refused to allow Elena behind the steering wheel for fear that another would occur.

Caroline had the distinct hunch that Jenna was more worried that Elena had caused the accident herself. But, she wouldn't speak of it aloud. She didn't want to arouse the memory of Elena's parents' accident. It was terrible enough that Elena suffered _one_ accident, but to suffer a second? It was unthinkable.

And on top of that, Elena was distressed by the thought that she nearly lost Caroline. Caroline thought that preposterous. But, Elena would have none of it. The blonde vampire slid into the backseat in such a queenly manner that Elena cracked a small smile. "Graceful as ever, Caroline." She teased.

"Dignified to the end," Caroline replied, falling back into their easy banter. Bonnie shifted gears and the car rolled from the driveway. "I'm surprised Damon allowed you to come," Bonnie observed. Contrition seized Caroline once again. "Yeah," She said in brittle tones.

Nor Bonnie or Elena noticed the shame that clouded Caroline's features. She watched as the beautiful homes and manicured lawns gave way to overgrown fields and crumbling buildings. The funeral home – the _only_ funeral home in Mystic Falls – was in the "seedy" side of town.

Which Caroline knew was rich person talk for the poor side of Mystic Falls. She had always been fascinated by what people like the Lockwoods referred to by the "wrong side" of town. She loved the way the buildings had a rustic sort of structure. The way grass and plants sprouted through the pavement.

It had an artistic feel that made Caroline feel as though she'd stepped back into time. Her first boyfriend had lived on this side of the town. She'd always known she had a weakness for bad boys. But, he solidified that realization. He'd looked like a greaser from the '50s. Leather, jeans, shirt and all.

But now, she couldn't even remember his name. She was drawn from her thoughts and her breath escaped her completely when they had come upon the funeral home. The building itself was a white two-story Victorian era house. It would have made a lovely home if it hadn't been that a morbid business took place there.

And it was the only thing that still retained its novelty. It looked as though it had simply been completed the day before. It had a terrace on the second floor and three columns held the overhang from the roof above the concrete portico, which, in turn, was covered by a thin green carpet.

Bonnie parked the car at the side of the road and the girls exited and linked arms before crossing to the sidewalk that fed to the steps of the funeral home's porch. Caroline felt her heart beat painfully against her ribcage as they entered the hallway. She saw people she knew from church and school milling about.

But her wary eyes were searching for her mother. Seeming to sense her tension, Bonnie squeezed her elbow gently. "She's leading the procession later," She said in her knowing way. Caroline nodded stiffly. The thought of seeing her mother made her heart break all over again. Caroline's eyes grew wet again as she sniffled and made her way to the chapel.

She descended the steps and walked to a pew, sitting down. Soon, she was joined by Elena and Bonnie, who perched at her sides like bookends. They watched as people filled the room, Dana's family taking the pews at the left, which angled to face horizontally, rather than vertically like the others.

Caroline knew from too many devastating events that these pews were reserved for family members only. In the pew ahead of her and her friends, the pallbearers sat in their reserved place. A man entered the room, dressed in a simple suit and Caroline recognized him as the preacher.

He stepped to the podium and set his bible down. "It is a terrible thing," He began, his features solemn, "To lose someone so young. So full of life, potential. A future unfulfilled." Caroline's eyes filled with tears as the preacher spoke about Dana. Telling stories of her childhood.

"No parent should ever have to know the agony of burying their own child. You know, before she was taken from us, she came to me…" He lowered his head as he spoke, his voice seeming to fade out. Caroline felt the grief grasp her in an unshakable hold. She couldn't take it. It _hurt._

A hand gripped her shoulder gently and she heard a familiar voice whisper to her, "Breathe, Caroline. _Breathe._" She sucked in a grateful gulp of oxygen and swiveled to face Hayden. He was seated just behind her, dressed casually in white. He wore a white button down and a jacket with jeans.

The collar of his shirt was opened, revealing smooth, pale skin. _White? _She thought, perplexed. _At a __funeral__?_ He smiled as though he'd heard her thoughts and said softly, "White is the color of the dead." _Oh,_ Caroline thought, suddenly feeling ridiculous in her black dress.

Light danced off a chain she never noticed before around his neck and her eyes found a sharply hewn ring that dangled on the chain. A blue stone was set into the center and Caroline knew from the way that it was crafted that it was intended to be worn by a woman.

Ancient Greek lettering had been chiseled into the metal and for the life of her, she could not read it. Eventually she raised her eyes to Hayden's which she realized were the exact hue of the stone. From the dark cloud that settled behind his eyes, she understood that he'd seen her staring at the necklace.

Hayden shoved the necklace back under his shirt and fixated his eyes on the preacher angrily. Caroline couldn't help but feel that she'd committed some atrocity against him by noticing the ring. She returned her attention to the service.

They'd played "Dancing in the Sky" by Dani and Lizzy, which brought Caroline, Elena and Bonnie to tears. She'd wept for Dana and for everyone that had been lost. The preacher had spoken about how death wasn't a "Goodbye" but more of a "See you later". _Liar! _Caroline had wanted to scream.

But, she'd broken apart. She couldn't hold herself together. And Hayden hadn't offered her any more comfort. Soon, the funeral directors had guided everyone to walk single file to the casket to say their final goodbyes and then towards the preacher, who'd shaken everyone's hand, whispering a soft, "Bless you."

As she left, Caroline had looked back to Hayden, who she saw had pulled a silver coin from his pocket, and bent to kiss Dana on the forehead, discreetly placed it in the coffin. The coin looked absurdly old and uneven and bore markings that she'd never seen before.

And she could have sworn that she heard him murmur, "Obol for Charon," As he placed it into the casket. The girls made their way to the car as pallbearers carried the coffin to the hearse. They took their seats and followed the string of cars, escorted by police.

Caroline noted that as they'd ridden along, the lovely blue sky had darkened with gray clouds. After they'd parked near the cemetery, they trudged between headstones and made their way towards the tent. They stood outside as the preacher closed the ceremony with a few words and flowers were placed on the lid of the casket.

Fat rain drops began to fall and soon the sky opened and wept along with the mourners. Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, expecting it to be Hayden. But it was Damon, dressed in a dark suit. Relief flooded through Caroline and she fell into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder as the rain soaked them both.

Soon, the others had fled the rain and it was only her and Damon. She pulled from his embrace and walked towards the mound of earth, marked by a silver tag and knelt. "I wish I had been there," She said, hoping against hope that Dana could hear her now. "If I had, you wouldn't be –" She broke off, tears rolling down her cheeks before she continued, "_God! _If I hadn't been so selfish, so involved in – _everything else –_ and spoken to you more, knew you and been with you, this never would have happened. _You_ never would have been killed. I am so, _so, _sorry."

Her lip trembled as she finished, "But I _will_ find whoever did this to you. And I swear to _god_, when I am through, they will wish they were dead." Her voice shook with conviction as she stood and dusted the dirt from her knees. She raised her eyes and saw her mother. "Oh, my god," She breathed out.

Damon's eyes flitted to the Sheriff and widened. "_Caroline!_" Her mother called, sprinting towards her. Caroline whirled and ran, stumbling as her heels sunk into the soft ground, pitching her forward. She grunted when she made impact and cursed as she yanked off her shoes and ran, feet bare, across the cemetery.

Hayden had been standing at the gates, shirt and jacket soaked through, his hair pinned down by water. "This way," He said tersely, walking to his car. Caroline followed him obediently, hearing her mother call her name. The car doors opened and they both slid into the seats.

The engine roared to life and they sped from the cemetery. "That was close," Caroline said, her voice trembling. "I take it she doesn't know." Hayden said. "No. And if she did, she would kill me." Caroline replied, sadness flooding her words. Hayden only nodded. "Who would kill Dana?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence.

"If that is your passive-aggressive way of asking whether I did it, you can rest assured, I did not. I have done many a monstrous thing during my existence, but she wasn't one of them." He spoke loftily. Caroline believed him. He had a way of speaking which always seemed to resonate the truth to her.

No matter what he said. He could have told her that the sky, in fact, was truly pink and she would believe him. She reclined back in her seat, watching as raindrops peppered the windshield and the wipers swept them away. The world outside Caroline's window seemed magical.

The rain was lovely, the way it curtained the world in its embrace. And yet it never seemed to hold the world at all. She peered through the blue-gray sheets of water as it spilled from the sky, trying to discern any landmarks. Soon, she realized where she was as the car slowed to a stop and the engine cut off.

Hayden's place. She opened her mouth to protest. To request to be taken home. But, Hayden cut her short, "Your mother will most certainly be there. Are you willing to risk it?" Caroline's lips pressed together and she followed him inside. Once inside, Hayden pulled off his soaked jacket and shirt shamelessly, as though it were natural to shed his clothing in front of a girl who barely knew him.

Caroline's cheeks flowered with rouge again. She averted her eyes, but found only a mirror, which, of course, reflected his bare torso. She saw the way his muscles rippled in a predatory way. And she saw faint scars slashing across his ribs. Horror doused her with iced water.

Caroline whirled to face him as he strode upstairs, her lips parted, compassion for him flooding her veins. _What he must have been through. _She thought mournfully. _He must have suffered through hell._ She wandered through the mansion, sighing softly. She pushed her way into a room and flipped the light switch, illuminating it.

It was a library. Or a study. Caroline couldn't make her mind up about which. There were bookshelves lining the wall. Each niche filled with books. Hardback, paperback, some that didn't even sport covers. Her fingertips stroked the spine of one of the hardback tomes and recoiled.

It felt strangely like – "Human skin," Caroline breathed, horror-stricken. She withdrew from the bookshelves and turned, examining the room instead. There were items she recognized. A telescope perched at the window for example. A retractable telescope rested on the desk.

There was a celestial globe and a sundial as well. A few items Caroline didn't recognize were a strange instrument shaped like a triangle with a bar that stretched from the apex to a lower bar curved like a half moon with measurements inscribed into it. Another was what appeared to be a brass pocket watch.

But instead of numbers and hands, it had symbols inscribed into it. "It's an octant." A voice said. Caroline whirled to see Hayden standing behind her, freshly showered and buttoning a dark shirt. He nodded to the triangular object. "The name comes from the Latin word _octans_. This means, 'Eighth part of a circle.'"

Caroline nodded slowly, this new information sinking in, "Oh." Hayden pointed to the pocket watch shaped item, "This is an astrolabe. Its name comes from the Greek word _astrolabos _which means 'star-taker'." "I didn't know you were into astronomy." Caroline stated. Hayden shrugged, "The stars fascinate me. It takes years for their light to reach us. And by the time it does, they've burned out." He looked over at her.

Caroline looked down, "We all have something that fascinates us." "What fascinates you?" Hayden asked softly, turning to face her fully. "You do." Caroline admitted, nodding. Hayden's lips twitched into something of a smile, "Is that so?" He seemed to have move closer to her, making Caroline's cheeks flush.

_He's going to kiss me!_ Her mind screamed, panic searing through her veins. He stopped – however – when his phone jangled. He answered the call, "Yes?" Annoyance tinged the word, making cold chills race down Caroline's spine. The person on the other end babbled, seemingly panicked.

"If you had _anything _to do with this –" Hayden started, but the person he was speaking with cut him off. "Fine." He snapped, ending the call. "What was that –" Caroline started. "We're going," He said curtly. "Why?" Caroline was confused. "Your mother." He replied, striding to the door.

Ice crackled in Caroline's veins. "_What about my mother?_" She shrieked. Hayden halted and turned to her, "Someone set her house on fire." With that, he flickered to his car. Caroline was hot on his heels. Soon, the car's tires squealed on the pavement and sped out. It darted down the highway, seemingly flying.

Caroline bolted from the car when it stopped and rushed at the flaming house. Firemen were surrounding the blazing structure, hoses spurting streams of water at the flames. "Mom. Mom. _Mom!_" Caroline shrilled, searching for her mother. Arms snared her and held her back as the beams collapsed in the house with a _crash_.

Hayden was calling her name, but he sounded far away as blind terror set in. She couldn't see – couldn't _hear_ – anything. "_Mom!_" She cried. "_Caroline!_" A familiar voice called. She jerked free of Hayden's grasp and turned, seeing her mother approach. Tears of relief washed down Caroline's cheeks.

Liz Forbes was covered in soot, but never looked more beautiful to Caroline. She flung herself into her mother's embrace and sobbed. "Caroline," Her mother repeated, sobbing into her daughter's hair. "You're _alive._" Over her mother's shoulder, she saw a soot-covered Damon gazing at her.

She nodded and smiled her thanks to him. And he nodded in return. And for a moment – a brief moment – everything was alright in the world.

_Still far away from where I belong._

_But it's always darkest before the dawn._

_So, you can doubt. And you can hate._

_But I know no matter what it takes I'm coming home._

_I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits. And they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home._

_Tell the world I'm coming._

_Coming Home (Part II) – Skylar Grey_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm updating sooner and sooner. Yay! Hope I can keep this up. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, in which we find out a little more about Hayden's past. And of course, he's going to be moody for a while. **

**For an unfeeling guy, he sure gets angry quite a bit. Heh. All this Amara (Sometimes, Katherine)/Hayden storytelling is kinda making me want to write a spin-off all about our dark knight. Originally, I intended him to be one of those characters you create to kill off. But, h****e's one of those characters that completely takes over his writer and evolves from one-dimensional to three-dimensional and multi-layered. ****Damn.**

**Would you guys read it if I did? Do you think I should?**

**Anywho, you guys rock. Stay awesome. And I'm already writing the next chapter. Lindsey Stirling is my muse for this one.**

**PS. If you haven't heard of her, check her out. Her music is amazing.**

* * *

_I miss those blue eyes. How you kiss me at night._

_I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise._

_Like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe._

_But I never told you what I should have said._

_But I never told you. I just held it in._

_And now, I miss everything about you._

_I can't believe that I still want you._

_After all the things we've been through._

_I miss everything about you – without you._

_I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat_

_ What she had done was wrong. Amara knew that. But still, she did it. A bottle of alcohol, stopped with a flaming strip of cloth sailed through the darkness, colliding with the house with a tinkling sound before flame erupted with a __fwoomf!__ The house alit and burned. __And Amara stood before the harlot's burning house. _

_Never had she felt such a rage – such __jealousy.__ But she saw how her Sophocles behaved towards the snowy-haired girl. The girl who had one of her doppelgängers' ex-lovers all in knots. All the other women – women Sophocles had been with – didn't bother Amara this way. _

_She knew – knew that they were nothing more than dalliances and sustenance. But, this one – this one had struck a discordant note with Amara. Perhaps it was that all the women he had chosen had dark hair and eyes. And __this__ one had blonde hair and blue eyes. But she didn't think so. It wasn't that. _

_It was the fact that her Sophocles might actually __care__ about her. And Amara had resolved how to remedy that. Caroline Forbes had to die. It was that simple._

**1678, London**

_The convent was nothing more than banquet to Hayden. He stood in the center of the chapel, picking the Mother Superior's flesh from his teeth in distaste. _

_One nun remained, whimpering and crawling away from him. His new white shirt was splattered with blood. To say nothing of the blood and dirt on his trousers. He had taken the abbey with surprising ease. Tearing his way through the vestals, sating the darkness in his heart with every vile, defiling act of which he could think. _

_But still, he felt empty inside. His sinister hunger insatiate, as always. The holy sisters seemed not to have offered him any victuals. He turned to the nun and spoke with relish, "Where is your God now?" She sat, huddled in the corner where he left her, praying over and over again in Latin. Grating on his nerves. _

_He strode to her and yanked her to her feet as she sobbed, "Father, I pray that you have mercy on my soul and the soul of my tormentor. He knows not what he does." "I know it very well," Hayden snapped. _And I have no soul,_ he thought, bristling. _

_"I pray, Father," the nun continued, "that in You, I will find the strength to remain pure. Even if my body is sullied by his actions, made impure by force, I pray my soul remains ever pure in Your eyes." She sobbed, "Amen." _

_Hayden tore her wimple away and her scapular followed, revealing features that would have been pretty, _if it hadn't been for her vows against vanity._ Hayden thought, a mixture of amusement and annoyance prickling his thoughts. He yanked her head back by her long, pale hair –_

"Please!" Caroline had thrown her hands up, partially to protect her ears but mostly to make him stop. Hayden paused, mid-stride – mid-thought – and turned to her. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused. "I don't _need_ to hear this," Caroline said, her voice trembling.

_With disgust?_ Hayden thought, fascinated, speculating. "You wanted to know more about me," Hayden reminded her. "Yes, and I also wondered why the sky is blue," Caroline quipped, shifting on his desk uneasily, "I don't see you following through on _that!_" "Well –" He began, a condescending smirk on his features.

"Oh, shut_ up!_" Caroline tried to sound severe, but erupted with giggles anyway. He chuckled, sending a wave of heat over Caroline's cheeks. She'd been careful about being around him. Attempting to distance herself so as not to lead him on. But, still, when he had asked her to meet him, so he could explain his story, she'd gone to his house.

Curiosity had eaten at her for days. _What was it like for him?_ She'd thought. Wondering where he'd been, what he'd seen, what he'd _done._ He'd answered her every question. She'd just burst with questions when he'd answered the door, had he met William Shakespeare?

He chuckled an affirmative and stepped aside. Caroline covered her face with embarrassment, her cheeks on fire. She couldn't believe that she'd asked that. But, she continued. She'd asked him about every historical figure from her textbooks, eager to know what each had been like.

Hayden just smirked at her as he answered, pride radiating from him, but also something else. Something she couldn't place. "So, what happened next? Did you kill her?" Caroline asked, uncertainty making her voice small. "No," Hayden said with finality. "I let her go."

"Really?" Caroline asked, hopefulness bubbling inside her as she straightened. "No." Hayden snorted, "I killed her. What do you think I did?" "Oh, bite me!" Caroline scowled at him. Hayden chuckled.

**1679, Rome**

_The whip lashed into the air, snapping before it stuck flesh, tearing it away with every stroke. Hayden roared, a mixture of amusement and pleasure. He laughed each time he was whipped, scarlet smearing his teeth. "E 'questa la cosa peggiore che si può fare, Padre?" He asked, the words lilting in Italian as he spoke. _

_The priest scowled at him, snapping in English, "I will do more to you than this, Demon." His words held that same musical quality as do all accented voices. "You kill for entertainment no more! I will avenge the women you slaughtered so recklessly in the convent." _

_Hayden's lips curled, blood trickling from one corner as he kicked from the floor, his hands chained together as he climbed the links. The priest gasped in horror. The vampire had been listening to the roof of the old farmhouse creak and moan and knew this was the thing to do. _

_He climbed and rose, reaching the point where the chain had been bolted to the wood and let go. He fell, smirking as he did so. The bindings snapped straight and broke with the _snick_ of metal snapping and he hit the ground with a grunt. Hayden jackknifed to his feet and stood before the holy man, his demonic visage surfacing. _

_"And what was it that you said, Father? That you would punish me in the name of your God?" He chuckled, towering over the little man, "And how were you to do that then?"_

"Okay!" Caroline stood abruptly, cutting him off. "I think I heard enough." She shuddered. Hayden watched her curiously, uncertain as to what is was that he'd done wrong. "What?" He asked for the second time that day, growing increasingly annoyed.

"Nothing," Caroline said, shaken. "I just realized that the fund raiser is in a few hours and I haven't bought a dress yet." She was sullen. It was – of course – Hayden's idea to throw a fund raiser, in the form of a ball. All the proceeds were meant to go to the rebuilding of the Forbes' residence. Another of Hayden's ideas. Of course.

Caroline and her mother had both taken up residence in the Boardinghouse. And to her unease, her mother had noticed how a surprising amount of Caroline's belongings were furnishing her room. And to add to that preexisting unease, her slipup had not gone unnoticed with Damon.

And now he knew Hayden's true identity, causing a strain between her, Hayden and Damon. It seemed to be a love triangle. But without the love. Every time Hayden stood in the same room as her and Damon, the tension crackled in the air with such intensity that Caroline was surprised that her hair hadn't frizzed.

Damon had forbade her to interact with Hayden in any way. Which only made defying Damon so much more satisfying. "What do you think you are? My father?" Caroline had yelled at him. "Well, I certainly hope not. Because if I were, then I'd hate to think what that made _you!_" He shouted back.

Aghast, disgusted and thoroughly pissed off, Caroline whirled to face him, bringing her fist about in a right hook that cracked Damon's jaw. He grunted before gripping his wounded face, gazing at her, eyes blazing. "_Fuck you!_" Caroline screamed, storming out.

Needless to say, her relationship with Damon had been on the rocks since she'd been spending time around Hayden. She picked up her bag and stepped from the study, strolling to the main doors. "Why don't you allow me to help you?" Hayden offered, walking alongside her.

"Because, I prefer to do things my way." Caroline said, stopping at the doors. "I'd rather not be in your – or anyone else's – debt." "Well, you wouldn't be in my debt," Hayden said, tilting his head, "Consider it a favor. And I don't do many of those."

Caroline shook her head, "Keep your favor. I might just need it one day." Her lips twitched into a faint smile as she turned and slipped from the house and strolled down the road. The warm Summer weather seemed to be fading into the cool weather of Fall as a breeze gamboled down the hill and drifted over Caroline.

_The days seem to be going by fast, _she thought, biting her lip on a frown. She thought of Damon and her recent fight with him. The crunch of her knuckles colliding with his jaw. The look of hurt on his face. The guilt that squirmed in her stomach. Why, oh, why had he worked her up so?

She hated the way he elicited such responses from her. She knew he was worried for her safety, but she also knew he was jealous. Jealous of Hayden. But, the thought that he feared she could love another was ridiculous. And she told him, time and time again. But, he insisted that he wasn't jealous.

Then turned around and behaved in such a way. And frustrated Caroline to no end. She tried and tried again to assure him that she was safe. But he still insisted. And he was keeping secrets. Talking with Alaric and Stefan quietly and changing the subject when she questioned him. She hated it.

Without meaning to, Hayden had somehow come between them. She wanted to be friends with him. _Needed_ to. He promised to help her. To protect her. To teach her how to protect herself. She understood where Damon was coming from. Once upon a time, she had been in his shoes.

But, she knew things wouldn't be like they were. She and Damon knew were they stood. At least she thought they did. Caroline stopped in front of a sparkling dress store. She'd turned down every offer of help. But only because when it came to dress shopping, it was something others couldn't do for her.

Especially when she wanted something specific and finding _the _dress wasn't something someone else could help with. It was a magnetic pull. Something in her always said, _that one_ when she found it. It was an "Aha!" moment that no one could have for her.

It was the swell of emotion in her chest that made her feel as though a historic moment was happening just for her. And in that little dress shop, she couldn't find it. Finally, she huffed. "Guess I'm going back to Hayden's house after all." She turned and began walking.

"I need a dress," She said the moment Hayden opened the front door. His brow hiked as she brushed past him and spoke the words she'd practiced on the stroll over. "Don't get all smug just because I'm turning to you for help. To be honest, I'd feel terrible asking Damon for help. Like I'm taking advantage of him."

Hayden watched her before sweeping his arm towards the hallway, saying in mock politeness, "Well, please. Do enter my home." He pushed the door shut, saying in curt tones, "I wasn't about to "get all smug" because you asked for my help." Caroline was surprised. He almost seemed…hurt.

"And as for taking advantage, you seem to have no problem doing the same to me." Caroline sighed, following him into the parlor. "I thought you wanted to help me." "I do." His back was to her and she watched as he pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed before pressing it to his ear, "You are needed. Yes. Yes. Alright, I'll expect you in no less than five minutes." He spoke tersely before ending the call.

In exactly five minutes, a small birdlike woman entered the parlor, followed by a cadre of men and women. She was dressed lavishly in a black gown; stole and jewels glittered at her hands, her throat and ears. There were even jewels in her hair. The men and women carried a black lacquered trunk with gold symbols embossed into it.

Caroline stared at the symbols curiously, but soon had to avert her eyes as they spun and moved, making her dizzy. Hayden faced the woman before saying, "There is a ball in two hours. I'll need her to devastate me with her beauty in no more or less than that." He nodded to Caroline as he spoke before striding from the room.

The woman walked to Caroline and eyed her. "Turn," The woman's voice was high and childish and startled Caroline. But she obeyed. The woman hummed, "Hmmm." And tsked. Caroline opened her mouth to speak but the woman waved a dismissive hand.

"No." She said, "Don't speak. He needs you ready in two hours. And it seems I have enough work cut out for me without you distracting me." Her words stung Caroline and she gestured to two of the women, "Take her upstairs, bathe her and wax her."

"Wax?!" Caroline shrieked, horrified as the women dragged her upstairs to a large bathroom. They deftly stripped her against her protests and forced her into an unbearably hot bath. They scrubbed her and as instructed, waxed her. Everywhere. Caroline had never felt violated and humiliated at the same time until that very moment.

They'd just finished before the woman entered. She inspected Caroline carefully before barking instructions to the women, who wrapped her in a robe, much to Caroline's relief. Soon, the woman – who Caroline soon learned her name was Rachel – had curled and pinned Caroline's hair up with exquisite jewel pins.

Two platinum curls framed Caroline's face. Rachel brushed silver eye-shadow over Caroline's eyelids after lining them with matte black liner and dusted her cheeks a faint pink. Giving the appearance of a blush. And she painted Caroline's lips a bright vibrant red before dressing her.

The gown was breathtaking. Caroline felt like Cinderella. The dress was silver and blue tulle. It had a sweetheart neckline, which underneath it was wreathed by jewels – that Caroline was certain were diamonds – curling in an intricate and elaborate design. Tulle straps rested on her shoulders.

To top it all off, her arms and hands were ensconced with white satin elbow-length gloves. She gasped when she saw her reflection. "Devastatingly beautiful," A voice came from the doorway. Rachel preened herself, blushing before she realized the praise was aimed at Caroline, who spun, seeing Hayden standing in the doorway.

He was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a tux. His tie was undone and he was clasping his cuff-links as he entered the room. Rachel tossed Caroline a nasty look that confused her as she gathered her helpers and things.

Hayden stepped close to Caroline and reached around her, opening a drawer and the rustle of fabric reached Caroline's ears. But she was far too dazed. The scent of Hayden's cologne wafted over her. It was almost as if someone had bottled his essence. Everything that comprised him. But, she could say the same about her dress. It was undeniably her.

Hayden lifted a stole and Caroline gasped for the second time that day. It seemed to be made of starlight. There were no other words to describe it. It glimmered with a soft white light and looked liquid all the same.

She brushed her fingertips over it. It was slick as satin and softer than velvet. "It's beautiful!" She breathed. Hayden's lips twitched into something of a smile, "It was intended a gift to someone. But, as with most things, it wasn't meant to be." "She obviously wasn't the one." Caroline remarked softly.

"I suppose she wasn't," Hayden replied as he draped the wrap over her shoulders. "If I am being honest, you are far more beautiful than she. In body and soul." The blush that swept across Caroline's cheeks wasn't makeup this time. She lowered her oceanic optics and nodded, "Shall we go?" Her voice quivered.

"Let's," Hayden said, sweeping his hand to the door. Caroline strode out and paused, seeing a long black limousine parked in the driveway. The driver opened the door and she turned back to see Hayden behind her, who nodded to her. She climbed inside, followed by the elder vampire and the door closed.

Soon the driver had slid behind the wheel and the limo began to trundle down the road. Caroline gazed out the window. The sky had darkened and the stars had made an appearance during the time spent preparing Caroline, who watched the trees fly by as they rode to the Lockwoods' manor.

She pulled the shawl tighter around her, shivering. "Cold?" Hayden asked her, tying the bowtie absently. Caroline watched as his fingers looped, tugged and tightened the fabric. He effortlessly tied a perfect bow knot. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?" She asked him.

"Make someone love me for who I am," Hayden's response was immediate. She sat back, chastened. "I see," She said softly. Hayden rolled his eyes, "Do not feel sorry for me. I do not need pity." He smoothed his jacket, a scowl twisting his mouth.

"Who was she?" Caroline asked, knowing he'd know what she meant. "No one of import," He muttered. "Obviously she must have been. You wear her ring on a _chain._" Caroline pressed. Hayden's eyes flicked to her as he said, "You ask a lot of questions." "You promised answers!" Caroline shot back.

Hayden's jaw twitched as he gazed out the window before he returned his gaze to her. "Her name was Amara. And she was…" He trailed off, "There are no words on this earth that could describe her." "You loved her," Caroline whispered almost reverently.

In her mind's eye, she tried to picture the woman who had captured Hayden's attention and his heart. But fell short. "I thought I did," Hayden said, bitterness staining his words. "But, I was stupid then." He pulled the chain from his pocket, fingering the little circlet.

"What did she look like?" Caroline asked, watching him. "She was beautiful. Everyone had paled in comparison. She had this… this olive skin that always looked kissed from the sun. When she'd look at me, roses would blossom in her cheeks, and she would smile as though there were a secret kept between us." He gazed at the floor, lost in thought, "Her hair was the color of burned mahogany. Her eyes were ambers. And she was perfection."

Caroline put together the puzzle pieces and horror splashed over her in an icy wave. _Elena_. He was describing _Elena._ "I see," Caroline's voice was fragile as she gazed at him. But, the knowing look in Hayden's eyes told her that her realization didn't go unnoticed. "Your friend, Elena, wasn't the first of the Petrova line. There were others. And it all began with her. Amara." "So, Katherine's the second Petrova, then?" Caroline asked, rolling the 'r' the way Hayden did.

He chuckled, his hand clamping around the ring. "No. There were others. She and Katerina are the latest in the Petrova line." Caroline listened to him as he spoke. "Do you still love her?" She asked, mystified. "No." Hayden said it with finality, "I tried to. But…" "But?" Caroline leaned forward, watching him.

"She died." He said, the words clipped and chilling. She shivered as she leaned back, feeling the limo slow to a stop. "We're here." He said gruffly, stepping from the limousine, vanishing into the crush of people without stopping to help her or look back.

Caroline stepped from the limo, seeing a crowd of people dressed extravagantly in sparkling dresses and pressed tuxedos. Thousands of white lights were strung all around, silk and lace intertwined the balustrade that rose into the house. Caroline took a deep breath and stepped into the manor.

Everything glimmered and sparkled. Caroline had never seen a more elaborately decorated building. Her proms were never this gaudy. She was intimidated and slightly horrified. Mrs. Lockwood had outdone herself. And then some. Caroline snatched a glass of champagne from a tray as a dapper waiter passed her.

Pastels were splashed here and there, making Caroline dizzy. She traversed the floor, searching for her friends. She soon found them. Elena was dressed in a black and gold gown that glimmered with jewels and accents. It was lovely. Her hair hung loose, curled and tossed over her shoulder, black gloves covered her hands and arms.

Bonnie was dressed in a green gown. A black satin bow hugged her waist, underneath the jewel-encrusted sweetheart neckline. The skirts were green satin and tulle and belled out at her waist. It was simple, elegant and very Bonnie Bennett. Her hair was pinned up and tumbling down her neck in curls and waves.

Like Elena, she'd opted for light makeup. Bonnie and Elena both were lovely. She was talking to Elena intently as Caroline approached them. "Hey," Caroline said as way of greeting. Soon, the girls were squealing and praising each other's appearances. "Have you seen Damon?" Elena asked her friend.

Caroline's cheeks reddened as she said as casually as she could manage, "Oh, he's here?" "Not only that," Bonnie said, "But he's been asking us if you made it every five minutes." Caroline's heart thundered. She _so_ did not need a confrontation tonight.

And it did not help that every argument ended with her or Damon storming out. "Oh. Well." She said, her voice wavering, "I suppose I'll go find him." She nodded and turned, hurrying for the doors. _I need to – need to – _"Caroline," Damon's voice seemed to come from behind her.

And her stomach fluttered and her heart pounded. Caroline cursed the way her body reacted to him. She couldn't shake the way her knees felt like jelly. _One word – one word from him and I'm putty. __Damn him._She thought angrily, turning to face him. And… the world just fell away.

"Damon," She said, her voice shaking. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And she hated it. The way her anger, guilt and every negative feeling just vanished. "Can we talk?" He asked almost shyly. "Sure," Caroline's voice was high and tinny, "Sure." She nodded, following him up the stairs.

Damon turned to her once they were alone, "I don't even know where to begin," He said, chuckling slightly. "Well, the beginning's a nice place to start." Caroline stated, attempting to look anywhere but at him. "Well, maybe it'd be easier if you'd look at me," Damon said, sounding hurt.

Caroline raised her eyes to his, breathing out a trembling sigh. "Okay, now what?" She whispered. "I just – I can't take it," Damon said, his hands brushing through his hair as he paced the room, "All this – I can't do it. Not anymore." "Oh," Caroline's lips trembled, "I see. Well, I guess I'll leave, then. I'll just send for my things when I find somewhere el –"

"_What the hell are you talking about?_" Damon thundered. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Caroline's voice was small. "No. _No!_ Where did you get _that_ idea?" He snapped, looking torn between panic and amusement. "Well, you said you couldn't take it or do it anymore, I thought you meant you're done with me." Caroline looked down.

"That wasn't what I meant, Blondie." Damon said softly. "Then what did you mean?" She played with the skirt of her dress. "I meant, I couldn't take not being with you. And I'm done with this – us avoiding each other. I couldn't bear it. Especially with you looking like this." He tugged at a loose curl of her hair.

Caroline looked up at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She was bewildered. "Because you're beautiful." Damon said simply. "Oh, so I'm only beautiful tonight?" Caroline retorted. "No," Damon replied quickly, "You're always beautiful. Especially first thing in the morning, when your hair's a mess and you're wearing my shirt, walking barefoot in the kitchen."

Caroline's cheeks were swept with rouge, taken aback by his response. "You can't do this," She said breathlessly, turning away. "What?" Damon asked. "This! Working me into an argument, being overprotective to the point of insanity, acting jealous and secretive and then coming back to me with your pretty words and beautiful eyes, making me forget everything that happened and making me want to kiss you –!" Caroline gasped for oxygen, her blush deepening after her rant.

"I know," Damon's husky tones sent delicious shivers down her spine. "And I'm sorry. I know that the way I behaved was irrational and bordered on the insane. And I'm sorry. I won't do it again." _Wait a minute. Is Damon actually being __reasonable?_

The spark of anger flared and she whirled to face him, "You –!" She never got to say what he was. The moment she turned to him, his arms snared her in a grasp and his lips collided with hers. "I hate you," She whispered against his lips, returning his kiss feverishly.

"I know you do," Damon sounded amused as he kissed her back. "I mean it," Caroline murmured, her lips moving against his. "I really, really do." He pushed her against the wall, his lips moving along her throat, sending thrills down her spine. _Ohhhh, I can't do this. _Caroline thought, panicked. _Not __here__. _

She was dizzy. Intoxicated by Damon's sinful kisses. _Oh, but you __can__, _the little voice said snidely. _You are, actually._ Damon's lips found hers again and her hands pressed against his chest, her lips meeting his repeatedly. "Damon," She gasped, "We can't. Not here." She spoke between fiery kisses.

Damon retracted from her, his brow hiking, "Why not?" His voice was filled with promises of the wicked kind. "Because, we're here. And a party is kind of going on." Caroline struggled to find an excuse that held reason. Damon's eyes darkened as he said brusquely, "Right."

"No, Damon." Caroline sighed. "That wasn't what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" Damon sounded impatient. "Just that… we aren't – and we're here – and _you_ aren't –" "I am," Damon said, avoiding her gaze. Caroline felt as though the ground dropped out beneath her.

"You _are_?" She asked, her jaw trembling. "Of course," He turned to her. "Why do you think I even _came_ to this ridiculous party? For the refreshments?" "I didn't think you still –" "I still," Damon said, raising his oceanic optics to hers. "I very still." "Me too," Caroline whispered. "So, we're on the same page," Damon sauntered closer.

"I suppose so," Caroline gazed up at him. Damon's wicked smile returned, making Caroline's heart flutter. "Damon, we're at a party." She placed her hands on his chest. "I know," Damon's voice was rough again. "Not that kind of party," Caroline's resolve was weakening. If he did that eye thing again… And he did.

_Oh, no, no, __no__. _Her thought was aimed at her body. _Not going there. You hold your ground and do __not__ come undone. He's not affecting me. Not in the slight –_ Her mind seemed to shut down when his lips crashed against hers. Caroline shivered as his lips moved against hers in an utterly sinful way.

_Oh, that should be __illegal__,_ She thought as her body was overtaken by a shudder that rippled down her spine. When Damon's hands found the fastenings of her dress she pushed him back. "Wait. No, this isn't –" She didn't get to say what it wasn't because a shrill scream followed the sound of shattering glass.

Damon stiffened before he flickered from the room, Caroline following right after. They made their way downstairs seeing Elena standing over a blood-splattered body. No features were visible. "Oh, my god," Elena sounded stunned, "I just – he was – what is happening?"

Caroline took her friend's hand, leading her away as Damon knelt by the body. "Is your lipstick smudged?" Elena asked, dazed and horrified. "Um," Caroline began as Hayden approached, his brows knit together. The blonde fumbled with her handbag and touched up her makeup before Hayden reached them.

"What's going on?" He asked. Elena shook her head, "I don't –" The tinkling of breaking glass filled the room, followed by a blaze of white light. Screams echoed off the walls, dry and hot air blew around her, everything flared orange and a hand gripped Caroline's elbow and soon, she was mercifully outside, watching everyone rush to escape the flames of the Lockwood mansion.

"Oh, dear god." Caroline breathed and rushed forward, watching as her mother, her friends, and Damon all burst from the burning building. Hayden was right on her heels. "_What's going on?_" She shrieked. "Why does this keep happening?" She sunk to the ground before looking over her shoulder for Hayden, who had vanished.

Hayden burst through the trees, trailing the flash of brown hair he'd noticed before the party, during the party and before the fire was lit. "_Stop!_" He bellowed, flitting before the girl who'd attempted to escape the fire she started. He saw her. Knew it _must_ have been her.

He staggered backwards, "No," Disbelief colored the word. "It can't be." Amara gazed at him, ochre oculars wide. "_Hayden?_" Caroline's voice shook him to reality. Amara had gripped the skirts of her black and golden gown, scurrying away, vanishing before he could stop her.

A streak of blue invaded his vision and the young blonde dropped to her knees before him. "What happened?" After everything that had happened that day, she was still worried for his wellbeing. Hayden wanted to laugh, instead what escaped his lips was a hoarse choke.

"Amara," He babbled, stunned, "Amara – Amara was h – here. She – how is it even _possible?_" Caroline blinked, "She's still alive?" "I saw it. I saw her home, destroyed and her blood everywhere. There was absolutely no way she could have survived. And yet, somehow, she did." He was in shock.

Caroline cupped his cheeks, "Hey," She said firmly, "Stay with me. Where is she now?" Hayden scowled, bolting to his feet so quickly Caroline was startled. "Burning in hell, I hope." He snapped, storming away. _Well, that went well._ Caroline thought bitterly. She sighed softly, gathering her skirts and walked away, breathing in the cool air of Autumn.

_I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue._

_I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want._

_Be your number one. I can fake a smile._

_I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part._

_If that's what you ask. Give you all I am._

_I can do it. I can do it. I can do it._

_But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human. And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head. Knives in my heart._

_You build me up and I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human._

_Human – Christina Perri_


End file.
